Blood and Diamond Book 1: Debut
by QuetheStitchBear
Summary: Blood and Dimond are insane sisters with a strong hate for Lex Luthor and a love for crazies. It's time for halarious revenge! GraysonxOC
1. Chapter 1: Big bang introduction

**A/N okidokee I'm new with fanfics and stuff so bear with me and my criminally insane mind that will end up with me either in jail, a psychiatric treatment facility or six feet under dead. Maybe even all three. Any ways enjoy and review cuss honestly all this just pops in my head when I'm half asleep, I need some rational(tho I prefer irrational) ppl to tell me what needs some work. Kk byes **

**Disclaimer: I owneth not the Batman/Justice Leage/ DC Heroes characters in this story besides meh gals. (Cory and Estell aka: Blood and Diamond) trust me if I dids batty would be pantsable (superman xrayman too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Big Bang Introduction <strong>

Two young women sat nonchalantly sipping pomegranate lemonade at the poolside of a Beverly Hills mansion. They were both relaxing in their bikinis waiting in the warm bliss of the Californian sun. A young man, tall and agreeably handsome with rusty brown hair and grey eyes, entered through high beige fences. The two women looked up at him and the woman with the kinky auburn-brown hair and singed Carmel skin smiled and readjusted herself in the metal lounge chair she sat in.

"The Gem ready, Rev?" she asked with a bright smile, that was sparkly white and dazzling. The young man, Rev, nodded slipping his hands into the pocket of his Levi jeans nervously. The woman's smile widened as she tilted down her tinted sunglasses, gazing at him with dark, humored eyes. "Loosen up, Rev, its all good," her voice was heavy with a mischievous laughter.

Rev still didn't look too sure. "But...isn't this a little crazy, Cory?" he went on in an uncertain voice. Cory whooped with laughter pushing her sunglasses back in the right place over the bridge of her nose. She stood up and grabbed her red towel off a little glass table and wrapped it around her waist as she dug into the duffle bag beside the lounge chair. Rev turned to look at the other woman with platinum blond hair cut on an angle and curious dark blue eyes. "Stell, don't you think so too..?" Estell shook her head, taking another sip of lemonade.

"I think it's necessary, give the bastard what he deserves." Cory's smile had grown at least two times its original length and Estell shook her head at her friend, also grinning a bit.

"Yep, give him _exactly_ what he deserves."

Rev let out a surrendering sigh and let his concern subside. They were serious and he knew better than to try and make them change their minds. "Let's get going, then." he said simply, looking away as Cory took out a pair of jeans and began to slide them on. His face had steadily dipped into a rosy pink, and he was aware that Cory was probably smirking at his embarrassment. She was, and practically jeered as he cleared his throat and turned to the fence. "I'll be in the car."

Cory giggled and tossed Estell a Jean skirt and faint blue V-neck. As she smoothed on a slightly transparent red belly tank and red pin-striped black blazer, Estell rolled her eyes drifting into her own clothing."Have I ever told you, your habits are a bit questionable?" she cracked. Cory's grin didn't falter and not a ounce of offense crossed her face, as she slipped on her black tango heels.

"Frequently." she murmured as Estell pinned up a blond lock with a hair clip. "Got the juice?"

Estell nodded. "Uploaded the software into the main computer yesterday, got the artillery?" Cory gave her a small grin and lifted the flap of her blazer. The butt of a M1911 pistol jutted out of the inside pocket it was tucked in.

"Do you even gotta ask?" she grabbed the duffel and a huge black suitcase. "Rest of my babies are in here." Estell grinned and grabbed her own duffle full of her hard drives, software, and viruses. She was ecstatic that the thing she planned for years would finally go into effect.

"Let's go, then." the two of them locked elbows and strutted coolly to the sleek Lamborghini convertible sporting a metallic white pain job, with the coordinates for Gotham City in the navigation. Cory got into the drivers seat and turned up the volume to a Nikki Minaj CD in the stereo."Luthor, your ass is ours." Estell whispered as they shot off down the road.

The gang parked out front a very nice tan-colored villa in lower Robbinsville. Cory sighed as she stretched from the long drive. It would have been easier to fly out…but then they might confiscate her stash and she would _not _have that. Estell and her collected their things and entered the house. They hadn't been there for years since after the orphanage was burned and their parents moved them to Cali. Rev came up behind them after popping the lid back over the Gem.

"You guys are too rich." He murmured with bulging eyes as they stood in a rustic themed living room. Cory shrugged and walked up the familiar gangly stair case. Estell and Rev followed her into a large white painted room with a red, purple and white polka-dot covered bed that was the shape of a circle against one wall. On the other side was a flat screen and bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it. Cory smiled taking in everything about her old bedroom. The book case was still full of poetry, intelligence feeds, and interesting research. The throw pillows were still in the corner of the room, and playstation 2 and Xbox 360 plugged into the TV. Everything was still the same.

She unpacked her duffle bag that was filled with wooden posts, screws, a few hammers, and some metal build-it-yourself stands. "You gonna do that stuff today?" Estell asked and Cory turned to her, shocked.

"Of course, I can't let them suffocate in this suite case, can I?" Estell shrugged and went down the hall to her own room, as Cory began to set up the stands for her weapon collection. Estell's room was light blue and gold accented. Her satin gold bed was pushed in the middle of the room with a circular counter around it. She started to setup her computers and other trinkets she found to be fun. She was an ITT student, seven years in fact,and also took some brief classes in psychology. She brought out a few Ipads and a Mac computer.

Rev passed her room to explore. He'd known Cory and Estell for some years from college. If he hadn't been so bored and up for the absolute impossible, he probably wouldn't have been here in such a cool crib. He came to a room roughly as big as Cory's. It was blazon orange and had stairs that traveled downward in the corner. It was completely bare of anything else. The stairs stroked his interest and he went down them, curiously. They brought him to a huge garage. He could see two hot Mercedes parked to the right, one a hard covered convertible and the other a Inden Design White Angel upgrade package. He was stunned and touched it in awe.

"Like your room, huh, Rev." Estell and Cory were standing behind him, both smirking. Rev was shocked and his mouth gaped open.

"My room?" they nodded and he sighed with a huge smile as he continued to check out the vehicles.

"You can work on the cars as much as you want. You said you wanted to update the Gem, right." Rev nodded looking at them as he pulled up the hood of the Angle.

"Yeah, you want more force right, incase the Bat comes on your tails." Cory scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please I can take that rodent." She grinned, imagining Batman before her. "He'd be an alsome opponent." She'd be delighted to beat the stuffing out of him. She loved to ridicule men, or anyone for that matter ,with high power.

"What about that other one, what's his name…" Estell stopped to think and Cory sighed. Estell didn't keep tabs on heroes as much as she did.

"Nightwing," she answered and Estell nodded. "Heh, I'd like to test that kid out. He's new to the game."

"Well, you might get the chance later tonight." Another grin crept onto Cory's face. Estell also cracked a smile, knowing that tonight would be the best thing that ever happened in her life. She and Cory looked at each other a second before going back up the stairs to their rooms. Rev watched them leave and turned back to the engine of the Angel. He opted to get the Gem set in the garage and start to get to work on adding more to the build. _Tonight's gonna be a show…_ he thought as he brought up the garage door with the Gem's keys in his hands…

The ballroom was full in the Luthor residence. The whole city had been in a buzz and rumbled with excitement to attend the latest bash thrown to celebrate the completion of LexCorp's new laboratory. The host, Lex Luthor was as supercilious as ever, complementing each pretty face he encountered within the melting pot of his guest. He spied his greatest competitor, Bruce Wayne, lollygagging with a group of ambassadors who were supposed to do business with him. He took an agitated sip of his Champaign, and turned his gaze elsewhere.

Lex's roving eye caught sight of Estell in her gentle blue halter strapped frock gown, by herself beside the back table. Her eyes met his and held them for about three seconds before she looked away with a shy grin. That was as good a green pass Luthor had ever received. He approached her confidently and Estell fought the urge to kick him in the shins and spit in his face. Instead she smiled looking as happy as she could manage.

"Hmm…I don't believe we've ever met." He cracked a toothy grin and held out a hand that Estell took with strain. She shook it meekly with a subtly flirty grin and slightly closed eyes.

"Well, we have now. My name's Estell," Estell knew how to get a man's heart racing with just facial expression. She wouldn't bat her eyelashes or anything like that, but she was good enough to pull off the mousey girl image. Luthor pulled forward slowly to kiss her hand. If he weren't such an ego maniac, he'd be dashing enough to capture her heart. But he was and he was a murderer as well. For a moment she considered just murdering him now and forgetting the plan. But he wouldn't have suffered enough that way.

"Dance with me." Luthor asked in a voice that seemed more commanding than as a question. Estell's smile didn't sour as she nodded sheepishly. This little façade of being shy and con-able would distract the billionaire's attention beautifully. As Estell and Lex made their way to the dance floor, Cory had been making her way to the projector that would show other LexCorp creations to the audience. On the way, however, she bumped into the side of a handsome young man with jet black hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a pin-striped suite with a gray and black tie and turned fully around to her. His hard hands held her steady as she threatened to fall backwards. She looked up and soon recognized him as Dick Grayson.

Dick smiled at her charmingly. "Someone's in a hurry aren't they?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. Cory stiffened in a daze but kept herself posed, nodding as he let go of her arm.

"Yes, so if you excuse me…" She tried to sidestep him but he purposely kept getting in her way with a polite grin, apologizing sarcastically as he did. Cory stopped and stared at him, trying not to look as pissed as she felt. "Is there a problem?" she demanded.

Dick smirked, shrugging his big shoulders, his eyes holding hers, semi-intense. "Pretty girl bumping into me and not giving me a single thought, no problem at all," Cory's grin shifted into a coy dimpled little half smile. She rested a hand on his arm and the other on his chest gently.

"I would love to chat but I have something that I must do." Dick nodded his head and whispered back equally seducing, "Maybe we could talk some other time. Name's Dick-"

"Grayson, yes, you buy from my father's site frequently. He mentions you a lot. I'm Cory Mox, nice to meet you." Dick's eyes widened in surprise, as the two of them shook hands and he returned his to the pockets of his pants.

"Mox, as in mox-place. net?" She nodded. Most people knew the multi-billion dollar website that merchandized more than fifty-thousand consumer products, from woman's make up to army intelligence weapons.

"You seem to share my interest in artillery, too." She murmured, just as she saw Estell motion her to hurry up from behind Luthor's back and she smiled at Dick apologetically. "Well, I'll catch you later, kid." She took a pen from his front coat pocket and turned his wrist over before writing down ten digits. "Call me sometime." She winked before she left.

Dick watched her leave, making a soft whistle as he sized her up. _Cory, huh, _He thought with a small smile. _Nice package…_

Cory quickly skidded under the table cloth of the back table beside the computer and projector, inconspicuously. She tore open her dress and threw out the duffle bag she had smuggled in. she dressed into her costume swiftly, armored herself, and stuck the hair clip hard drive Estell had given her earlier into the computer. She pulled on a headset and spoke into the receiver. "Ready," Estell heard her from her ear piece and excused herself to the ladies room. Luthor sighed annoyed as she turned and power-walked away.

"Show time," she laughed under her breath as she began to change into her own costume. Cory grabbed a slide-show clicker and climbed to the top of the table. The people in the room all turned to her, confused. She grinned brightly, knowing they couldn't tell who she was from the red half mask she had on that only showed her nose and mouth. She was wearing a black sleeve-less jacket over a little red button-up belly tank, only a bit closed. Her long stretchy black pants, that had many pockets and red knee pads, were tucked into a pair of red heeled boots that came up to half her shin. In a way she guessed she did look weird. Cory clicked the clicker and the projector showed a live feed to the security cameras of the new LexCorp lab.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm glad to announce that today shall be the beginning of Lex Luthor's suffering. As you can see this is the new LexCorp lab. Now watch as something spectacular happens. You see this thing in my hand." She took out a little rod with a red button on it. "Is a detonator and this," the screen closed up to the outside walls of the lab with little black packs attached to it. "Is a bunch of C4 and there's also huge clamor on the inside. Pretty, huh? Well, stay tuned to something even more beautiful." She clicked the detonator, causing the whole LexCorp lab to explode and all the cameras went dead, leaving the projector screen blank. The audience screamed loudly and Lex began to cuss at her. Cory grinned, peering at them with excitement. The plan was a synch.


	2. Chapter 2: The bat and a blood diamond

**A/N oh annd my spelling and grammar is a little rusty btw. I freaking hate grammar...why we fret over it is beyond me. So uh...yeah spelling, grammar sometimes major suckage on my part. Kk thts all folks and keep in mind tht I use a lot of cursing, weird slangauge, violence, weapons, and oh yeah torture to all who cross meh gals. Hehe so there how you doin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bat and a Blood-Diamond<strong>

She smiled and Estell joined her, dressed in a light blue and black half shouldered belly vest and black leather mini-skirt. She also sported a pair of light blue thigh-high stretchy socks and black and light blue platforms. They inspected each other with huge grins before starting to laugh and giggle like a pair of school girls as a bunch from the police force drew weapons. "Oh, you wanna tussle?" Cory asked hurmored, grabbing a jet black MP5K and aiming at them. They all froze and her smile grew from ear to ear. "Now, I don't like hurting people that aren't involved, especially not the good Gotham police force. So, if you drop yours, I'll drop mine," They dropped their weapons and Cory let the gun slack on the strap at her side. She heard a quick swish behind her and dodged the black batarang that had been thrown at her feet. She turned, barely able to contain the glee she harbored as she saw Batman standing on the top of a staircase behind her. Nightwing was at his side and that really got her revved up. "Hiya boys, glad you could make it."

Batman didn't smile at all, his expression was both tired and annoyed. "Who are you two?" Cory and Estell smiled at one another.

"I'm Diamond and this is Blood, nice to meet you." Estell cried cheerfully. She then threw something in his direction and Batman dodged it, some what surprised. A huge gaming knife was lodged into the wall, gleaming in the bright lights. He turned staring at her. "Nice reflexes, Batty." She grabbed another knife from the pouch strapped to her thigh. She turned to glance at Cory once more. "You take Birdboy and we'll meet up at say…twelve fifty?" Cory nodded and they looked briefly at the watches on their wrist.

"Oki-doki," Cory ran towards Nightwing enthusiastically. He raised an eyebrow at her and she batted her eyelashes with a sweet innocent grin on her face. "Let's tango." She exclaimed before attacking him. Nightwing shifted from right to left, escaping the quicksilver speed of her fists. She span squarely on her right foot and got him in the chest with her left. He caught her leg and she grunted as she hooked her other leg around his and sucker-punching him in the groin. He coughed and half held his crotch as Cory planted her foot to his chest and tried to break free. Nightwing's grip on her leg didn't loosen on her, however, and she grimaced. "Clingy fella, aren't you?" A tiny grin formed on Nightwing's face.

"Guilty as charge," He piped, grabbing at her arm as Cory struggled harder, wringling her body like a trapped trout.

Meanwhile, Batman and Estell were circling each other silently. Estell was ready, two knives in each hand and Batman waited, leering at her with deadly intent. Then Estell threw one of her weapons, which Batman blocked with his armored cape and lunged at her. She ducked and punched him in the stomach. The attack didn't seem to faze him, and the dark knight grabbed her by the arms. She winced at the pressure of his grip. "Surrender." He growled and Estell shook her head, sticking to him and forcing her body backwards. The both of them rolled, tumbling down the stairs, still glued to one another.

"I'm not the type to give in to a man's orders." She snarled with her faint Russian accent flaring in her anger. Batman glared acidly and tried to pin her, but she got to her feet and kneed him in the face making him hit the back table. As Batman flipped over the table, Estell checked her watch and bit her lip. It was already twelve thirty-six, their ride would be there soon. She looked up at Cory and Nightwing wrestling on the top floor like a pair of spaz. "Blood, hurry this up or you'll miss dinner, we're having pi-" Batman came and tackled her suddenly. "Zza." She finished as she clawed him in the face.

Batman grunted and wrenched his hands around one of her knees roughly, slamming her back down into the marble of the floor hard. Estell wheezed and rolled on her side. Batman loomed over her, his menacing shadow billowing over her body like a dark curtain of doom that blocked the light. A part of her cringed at how powerful he looked. She should have taken Night-whatever you call him. "If you stop struggling, you could enter Arkham on your feet." He said in his gravely voice.

Estell glared up at him, outraged. Did he expect her to give up? Did she seem like a sane person to him? Shedid just freak'in helped blow up a major company's lab, for crying out loud. She sucked in a breath and swung her legs under his ankles with all her strength. He fell forward, only a tad bit clumsy, and Estell flailed her feet into his direction. "I said no, damn it. Take a fucking hint." Batman rolled out of range of her mindless attacks and held her arms behind her back. Estell fought back as he tried to cuff her with bat-cuffs. Cory could see them from within the spaces of the stair railing.

"Okay," she said to herself, urgently, shaking her arms that were held to the ground by Nightwing's hard grasp. She glared up at him with a cynical grin. "Never expected you to be the type to force a girl, Nighty." She laughed ever so slightly making even Nightwing cracked a grin also. Cory smirked at his loosening up and did something un-expected, she leaned her lips to his slowly. Stunned and off guard, Nightwing kissed back. While he was distracted, Cory flipped the little button attached to the side of her knees and a black spike jacked out of the knee pad of her pants. She then jammed her right knee into his back, waiting for him to make a pained face so she could escape. Instead he smirked at her, shaking his head. "Damn."

"Didn't think I wouldn't wear armor on my chest, did ya?"

"A girl can try cant she?" Nightwing chuckled a bit and Cory raised an eyebrow. _Kid's got humor, nice…_ She thought, cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't think you were the type to play dirty, Blood." He said back to her only the tinest bit flirty. She smiled sarcastically, wincing as she tried to struggle even more, the friction of his grip making her wrist burn. Nightwing smirked teasingly at her feeble attempts.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't a back stabber, and unless you rather jack off to my efforts of pain," she head-butted him hard in the nose and broke free with all her might. "I'll be on my way now." She climbed up the railing and half stood on the beam as Nightwing got to his feet.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a sadist." He was approaching her now, and she laughed again.

"That's too bad, I am." He seized for her and she leaped off into the air, soaring. He watched in disbelief as she did a front tuck and fell back first. Cory spotted Batman and Estell below her and smirked. "Yo, Batboy," Batman looked up, but couldn't dodge the swift drop kick she sent right between his left shoulder and neck in time. He dropped like a fly to the ground and Cory nudged him with her foot. "Time for a nap," she sang insanely.

"Batman," Nightwing exclaimed jumping over the railing in his graceful acrobatic style, towards them. Estell made a 'humph' sound and jabbed him in the shin with a back kick, making him fall face-first into the floor. Cory grinned and took out the cuffs she had in her right heeled boot. She cuffed Nightwing and Batman's ankles together as Estell cuffed one of Nightwing's arms to the leg of a table with Batman's own bat-cuff. Nightwing glared at them, unable to move with the two deadweights that tied him down.

"Next time, Nighty, tell Batman I says hi," Just then, the Gem came and smashed through the wall. Rev, clad in a jet black costume as well, was in the front seat, blinking as the wall crumbled around him and his masterpiece. He huffed like he would have a heart attack in response and honked at them to come. Cory gave him a thumbs up and blew kisses to Nightwing, before heading over to the Gem.

"Ta-ta," Estell waved and followed her foster sister. On the way to the car, Cory stopped and turned.

"Wait one more thing," she murmured, walking over to an already pissed Lex Luthor, gripped his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. He just glared at her, too angry to say a word, looking comically like a steaming teapot. "This is only the beginning, big boy." She laughed, slapping the side of his face and he rolled his eyes. Then she and Estell filed into the Gem and Rev backed up, zooming down the street with the police hot on their tails.

Nightwing sighed, shaking his head in disapointment. _I got my ass kicked by a girl. _He thought in disbelief as he turned to stare down at Batman, out cold on the floor. _He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up… _


	3. Chapter 3:Heroic deeds

**Chapter 3: Heroic Deeds **

Cory craned her head around to look at the dotty mass of red and blue sirens behind them. "Dang nab bit. They really dogging us." She frowned and Rev glanced at her. He pushed the button to the front compartment and a pair of consoles jetted out. Cory gripped them and a huge machine gun attached to a tripod hoisted itself out of the Gem's front. Cory gasped and shook with glee.

"Try this out." Cory nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"Fish tail for meh." Rev twisted the stirring wheel, and the car swerved around making a high streaking sound. Cory made a crazy, almost Joker smile, as she shot non-stop rounds into the wind-shields of the police cars. Their relentless 'admirers' slowed down, some stopping, others taking cover in their vehicles and hurling into buildings. Estell shook her head, as Cory sat back down in the passenger seat.

"I thought you didn't like hurting the Gotham police force." Cory smiled at her, shrugging.

"They'll live; I didn't aim at any possible fatal places, just the tires and...maybe the wind-sheilds a bit." Rev looked at them both, wondering what could have made them so shrewd. He didn't think they were _this _crazy. They just had a speed chase with the freak'in po-po, and shot them down, yet they were making jokes. "How you holding up, Rev."

"I feel like I'm gonna die, thanks for asking, Oi vey." Cory and Estell bust out laughing and he sighed at their carefreeness. "Okay, so what's next?" The two young women exchanged looks and turned back to him.

"Something heroic!" they both chimed in unison. Rev raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Wait, but aren't we bad guys?" Cory slapped him in the face bluntly and made a tsking sound.

"Course not. Luthor is a swine, he's bad. Just cus we blew up his lab doesn't mean we're villains. Gotham is our home too and to be honest, the crap that goes on pisses me off."

"Isn't that why Batman's around?" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Batman's getting old. That's why Nightwing's helping him out." Cory went on.

"We can jail some bad-asses too, you know." Estell murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. Rev sighed and parked in the garage of the villa. They entered the house, a little tired. "Ugh, I need a bath. Batman may be old, but man does he pack a punch." Cory giggled.

"Nightwing sure knows how to kiss." Her friends froze to stare at her and she blinked at them at a loss. "What?"

"You kissed Night-whatever?" Estell exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"It's Nightwing, and yeah. It was a combat maneuver, but I enjoyed it a heck of a lot."

"Be careful, he's an enemy for now." Cory snorted and stretched her arms.

"S'okay, it's fine since Dick Grayson might call me any day now." Again they stared. "You two are uncomfortable sometimes."

"I love how you ended up with the cute young billionaire dad actually _likes _and I had to dance with stupid, dip-shit, Luthor." Estell grumbled and Cory came and hugged her.

"Loosen up, babe. You'll end up wit a handsome Bo, soon." Estell sighed and the two of them continued their conversation up the stairs. Rev clicked his tongue as he stared at the Gem. He still needed to add a lot more. He also had to armor the house too, just in case. He was debating on whether to start that now or retire for the night, when he heard Cory's voice explode from within the house "Oh my god!" Rev shot up and ran to where she was.

Cory was in front of Estell's computer freaking out. "What's the matter?" Rev demanded concerned. Cory turned to him slowly and he jumped at how insanely happy she looked. She practically pounced on him, her tiny arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Can you come, Rev, please, please, please, please?" Rev raised an eyebrow as she drew back.

"Come where?"

"Come here," Estell motioned him. He came up behind her, looking at the computer screen. There was a huge- ass shotgun-looking thing, the biggest he'd ever seen. His mouth flew open from shock. He could see the location of Central City at the bottom of the little cyber window.

"What the hell is that?" Rev asked surprised. Cory squeaked excitedly and joined them as both Estell and Rev stared at the weapon shaking their heads slowly.

"It's a sawn off shotgun that someone attached a rocket launcher to. Eeee, it's only twelve hundred dollars, too!" She was hopping now. "I have to have it. We are going to Central City to pick it up tomorrow. I demand it." Rev gave her a look.

"But didn't you want to do something heroic tomorrow?" He asked, almost a pleading to the end of his voice. He had a bad feeling about this. Cory didn't seem to care about what he asked; staring at the gun with such desire he flinched at even interrupting her idolization.

"Screw that, I'm getting a new toy! I can do a lot of heroic stuff wit that baby in my grasp, blow Luthor to bits." He stared at her wondering if he had done the sane thing in joining this quest, or even befriending her in the first place.

"You really are crazy, Cory." He said this curtly, turning around and exiting the room. Cory shrugged and continued to leap around, doing the cha-cha around Estell, who clapped her hands before joining. Rev could hear them down the hall as he walked downstairs to the living room. He lay on the big smooth red couch with a cream-colored floral comforter around his tired worn out body. He had to sleep there until his furniture arrived later in the week. He groaned, trying to block out the thumping of the girls partying above him. _Tomorrow's gonna suck… _

The next day, Rev woke up to the zesty aroma of bacon and eggs. He sat upright and turned his neck to see Cory and Estell in the kitchen bent over the stove. "Rev likes pepper in his eggs, right?" Cory asked with Estell, sturing the crackling egg yolks that laid iin the skillet she was holding. Estell nodded, looking in the pantry for the condiment.

"Hey, I like basil too, ya know." Rev called out of the blue and both Cory and Estell jumped, almost spilling all their hard efforts to the ground. They glared at him and he shrunk back regretting what he'd done.

"Sweet Jesus, you scared the crap out of me." Estell said angrily.

"We almost shrewd your freaking breakfast, arse-hole." Cory threw a piece of warm bacon at his face. He laughed shortly, peeling the bacon from his cheek and bit off half, chewing thoughtfully.

"This is pretty good; never knew you two lunes could cook." Both girls blushed and turned back to finish their cooking. "What's this all about, anyway?" he asked, consuming the rest of his lone bacon.

"This is sorry for keeping you up last night," Rev blinked, shrugging as if this didn't touch his heart.

"It's fine, I didn't stay up that long." He lied and Estell glanced at him as she slid his portions of the meal onto a plate. She set it on the coffee table in front of him and he thanked them, before digging in. "So, we driving to Central City after this?" Cory nodded excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hold that beauty in my hands and aim at a bunch of squirrels so I could shoot it for the first time." Rev raised his eyebrows and looked away from her. Knowing Cory, she seriously would use a bunch of innocent squirrels for target practice. "Hehe, it'll be magical, my first."

"Well the faster you stuff that big mouth of yours, the faster we can get going." Estell pointed out as she handed her a plate of food as well.

"Good point," Cory agreed, cramming down the eggs on her plate so fast, Rev was surprised she didn't choke.

After breakfast, the three of them got into the Angel, since they couldn't ride off in the Gem, which was now on the news and labled as a wanted car. Cory and Estell passed the time by, singing 'Eighty-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall', until Rev begged them to cut it out. Cory smiled as she turned the car into the gates of Central City. She drove around until she was down by a few rail systems near Granite Peak National Park. They unbuckled their seat-belts and waited for the owner of the object of their interest to arrive.

Estell was first to hear the car behind them. "Hey look," She called to Cory and Rev and they turned to look at the neon-green mustang pulling up behind them. Cory's eyes lit up as the door swung open. Of all the things she expected to see, she did not expect to see Inertia getting out of the car in his green lightening bolted custom, grinning at her and her friends.

"Oh shit," she frowned and the villain crossed his arms and sat against the hood of his bright-colored car.

"This a surprise? Should be, cus you three are my hostages." Cory glared at him and slammed her fists against the Angel, extremely flustered. Rev had never seen her so angry before.

"Damn you, you gay knock off, where the hell is my gun." Inertia blinked at her confused. He was sure they'd scream in terror like most hostage. Instead this little one was yelling at him and the other two, just staring with slightly terrorized faces. At least they knew how to be intimadated somewhat. "Answer or I'll break my speedy foot up your ass." Cory barked and Estell shot her a look to shut up. That was when zap of electricity jabbed her in the leg and she winced, falling to her knees.

"Shut-up, you bitch." Cory glared at him for a second before a sneaky grin formed on her lips. Inertia blinked once more, perplexed by such an inappropriate reaction to being zapped. He turned slowly to see The Flash sitting on his car with a teasing grin. "When-"

"Took you long enough, Zoom-boy," Flash said with a sarcastic yawn. "Hey, I didn't know you were one for domestic violence." Inertia turned bright red as he shot out a ray of electricity at his enemy. Flash smirked dodging the attack with blinding speed, Inertia's car paying the price and exploding. As the sparks flew Flash whistled. "How pretty, fireworks, hey-oh." He ducked from another ray with a charismatic smile.

"Damn you, Flash," Inertia boomed, spinning as fast as he could, trying to clip Flash, who was running circles around him without a sweat. Estell, Cory, and Rev all took cover behind the Angel.

"We gotta do something," Estell said quietly. Cory and Rev nodded as they all crept into their car. Estell pursed her lips together as she planted her foot on the gas."Watch out Flashy!"

Flash glanced at them a second and sped away as the Angel came and rammed into Inertia, who's speed paled in comparison. The cheap villain went flying into a stationary train and passed out. Flash turned to them with an impressed grin. "You three got guts, sorry you got hurt miss," Cory smiled shaking her head.

"S'okay, just as long as you do me a favor…" Flash nodded waiting for whatever it was that this girl wanted from him. "Four words: Shotgun slash rocket launcher." She went on with the creepiest most insane sweet smile and voice Flash had ever heard...


	4. Chapter 4: Phone call

**Chapter 4: Phone Call **

Cory clutched the rare gun hybrid in her arms, shaking slightly. Estell could see her in the rare-view mirror and Rev turned with a sigh. "Can't you put that thing down for a second, before you accidently blow us up?" Cory scowled and glared at him.

"You're just grumpy cus we passed McD's without getting you a happy meal."

"I wanted a hamburger; it just so _happens_ it comes with a toy." Rev shot back looking embarrassed.

Cory's mouth opened but before she could argue back, Estell cut her off. "The both of you shut up and stop barking like a pair of menopausal bitches." Rev grumbled and shifted on his side in the passenger seat to get some shut-eye. Cory blinked; about to say one more thing and Estell glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, dogs don't go through menopause, smartass."

Cory smiled, feeling fulfilled, before glancing to the side at the desert-like land that surrounded them. "Hey…where are we?" Estell shrugged and looked down at the navigation.

"It says it's taking us to Gotham." The both of them peered around until they saw a sign that read 'To Gotham City.' They smiled and entered through the passage. As they passed the sign they didn't read the tiny printed words, that some idiot sign-maker wrote micro-small, 'turn around and make a right at Benx Farms.'

The Angel rumbled and bumped as it rolled its way up the rocky road. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rev, who had been woken from his quick catnap, asked timidly. There was something about driving through dark mountainous trails that rubbed him the wrong way. Estell gulped biting her lip.

"I hope so…" Cory sighed and twirled a lock of her curled hair. Just then the car stopped making, a sick dry coughing sound. "What the Mcfudge?" Estell exclaimed, slamming her hands to the stirring wheel. She turned to Rev, annoyed. "What gives?"

"I dunno," He answered ejecting from the passenger seat. He brought up the hood and fanned away the jet of gray gasoline-smelling gas that greeted him. "Damn, something popped."

"Well, can ya fix it?" Cory asked. Rev didn't say anything, just stared at the engine with a grim look.

"Yeah, but it'll be a while…"

"Great! We're stuck in the middle of freaking no where with a busted car. Oh god, we're gonna get jumped!" Estell yelled squeezing her head between her hands. Cory scowled at her rolling her eyes. When Estell went into worry-wart mode she started to sprout out stupid nonsense. If some idiots tried to jump them she'd do the rational thing and pop a round down their throats.

"Calm down, we should just look around for a place to stay awhile, I bet you that there'll be some nice flat ground to rest on." She tried to sound comforting. Estell looked up to her a second, took a deep breath and sighed with a faint nod.

"Okay, let's go look." Cory grabbed her bag with her shotgun/rocket launcher tucked inside and they stalked off away from Rev and the Angel and down the rest of the rocky trail. "You know…Rev looks kind of hot when he works on a car…" Estell murmured softly and Cory cocked an eyebrow with a smug grin, elbowing her in the rib.

"I told you he was your type, but noooo, no, no, 'Rev's just a good friend is all.' Dude I know bullshit the minute I hears it." Estell's face turned pink and she gazed down. "So when you gonna snag 'em?"

"I can't do that…he'll just reject me…" Cory slapped her arm hard and Estell glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"Being such a dumper, Rev has a thing for you. Did you see the way he looked at you when we asked him to join us, plus he stuttered and blushed and when a guy does that they're in deep." Estell shrugged with a small smile. Cory tapped her shoulder and pointed at a mass of nice wooden houses. "Awesome, lookie there,"

"It looks like an Amish village." Estell chimed. An elderly man, dressed in a plain while shirt, dark vest and pair of pants, peered at them with beady dark eyes. Then a brief, serpent grin crept on his face.

"Hello there," He called to them friendly-like. "You two young ladies lost?" Cory and Estell exchanged looks before nodding. "Well, you can stay here a bit. We were all about to have our dinners."

"Okay," Estell answered pulling forward but Cory tugged at her sleeve.

"I got Rev-alerts, Stell. Sometin ain't right."

"It's fine, we're both armed, right?" Cory nodded. She always carried at least ten weapons just in case someone tried to mug her, which surprisingly a lot of people did. "Okay then let's go." Cory followed Estell meekly, feeling like they should just take off. She patted her bag, keeping herself calmed.

They followed the man into the little settlement, and a young man hacking down a tree for fire wood caught Estell's eyes. He was _cute_, with his buff frame and dream-bo curled brown hair. He took a breath and gazed at her, a grin on his handsome face as he waved at her. She blinked and waved back making Cory turn a bit to see who she was giving the eye.

"Who is _that_?" she asked giving Estell a devious look.

"That's Bart, good boy, works hard round here." The man answered their question. "You two can go around and look through the village."

Cory shot Estell another look and shrugged. "I'ma go see how they cook round here, why don't you go give Bart-men a hand." She walked away and Estell approached Bart quietly. The elderly man watched them with that snaky grin, licking his lips…

Estell and Bart chatted carefree and every now and then he skid closer to her. Eventually, their arms brushed against one another. Estell blushed and glanced down at her lap. "T-this place is very quiet." She said pointlessly. Bart nodded drawing closer to her. A small squeak escaped her mouth as he kissed her and laid her back.

_This guy is a stud…_she thought with a mindless giggle. Bart's hand came down against her thigh and she pressed him closer. _And thank god he's not a traditionalist…_then she stopped. Wasn't this an Amish village? _Then how come this guy is trying to get laid…_ She looked up at him just in time to evade the ax that had been swung at her. She let out an eep as Bart swung at her again and she ducked.

"What the fuck," she glared and pulled her swish army knife out of the left cup of her bra. She threw it at his forehead and it sunk into his flesh like a dart in a target. Bart growled as he stumbled back, dropping his ax. Estell snatched it up and slashed him across the chest. He fell back and lay there in the dirt bleeding, his dark eyes staring up at her with a hollow feeling. "Damn, I wanted to get frisky too." She removed her favorite knife from the dead man's forhead and stomped off to find Cory.

Cory was having a fun time. The women in the cook house had been teaching her how to make a casserole. They had prepared everything all that was needed was the meat. "So what you gonna use, chicken, turkey, you guys don't eat pork righ-" One girl tried to stab her with a tongued fork, that came within inches of her head. Cory gawked at them and jammed her hand into her pocket to bring out her pistol. "Oh, hell to the no." she shot the weapons out of the other women's hands and they dog-piled her.

"We're going to use you and your friend as the entre!" one cackled and Cory shoved the heel of her hand into her nose. It bled and the others looked at her, before attacking both her and Cory. _What is this, _Cory demanded kicking and biting her way out of the pile. _The freak'in Donner Party,_ She jack kicked an old lady, whose teeth strangely looked a lot like picket fence, in the chest, sending her flying. _Sorry granny… _

She opened the house door only to see that old man again. He grabbed her and she prepared to fight back when there was a loud bang and he dropped to his knees. She blinked, seeing Estell huffing with a long hefty piece of wood. "I think we should leave before some other psychos come,"

Cory studied her before murmuring quietly, "I think I see me one already," Estell glared at her and they ran out onto the trail. "What happened to Mr. Stud-muffin?" Cory asked and Estell grumbled in response.

"I'll tell you some other time." Cory shrugged, just as her cell phone started to ring, the song 'Do You like Pina Coladas,' filling the air. She pressed it to her ear and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" she asked as Estell shot her a displeased look, mouthing for her to make it quick.

"Hey, it's Dick, from the party," Dick Grayson's voice murmured in her ear and Cory felt her heart thump.

"Oh, Dick, hey." She panted trying to seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Is…this a bad time?" He asked none the less and Cory heard the mob of angry cannibals behind them. They sprinted faster and Cory sucked her teeth annoyed.

"Oh no, it's a good time, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, at the Rockway Bridge, you know the place?"

"Ye-yeah, damn it," A man grabbed her leg and she shook him off. Dick asked what was wrong and she fake laughed. "Nothing, some guy just knifed me on Black Ops is all…yeah, I'll diffidently be there…eight-thirty? Okay see you tonight…" she said in a flirty voice and hung up. "If I'm not eaten,"

Cory dug into her bag and pulled out the sawn off shot gun/ rocket launcher and Estell gawked at her. "What the hell are you doing?" Cory shot her a grime slightly irritated look.

"Saving our asses,' with that she shot a rocket behind them. It soared and hit two men before exploding. The force of the explosion expelled the girls forward into the dirt, while the rest shot backwards and burned down the village and foliage surrounding it. Cory and Estell rolled on there sides and gasped in awe at the beauty of the flames engulfing their enemies. Cory turned to Estell with a smirk. "That was fun." Estell giggled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, now let's go see if Rev, finished fixing the car…"

The girls turned on the TV in their living room. They were finally home and Cory was about to jump into the shower when the news caught her eye. "Just in a local village in the Getty Mountains was burned down today. Evidence shows human remains also buried around the area. The Gotham church claims that this is God's punishment on the sins of the village, which they believed consisted of cannibals. More on this story will be discussed tomorrow." The girls laughed and Cory continued up the stairs. _If only they knew…_


	5. Chapter 5: First dates and muggings

**Chapter 5: First Dates and Muggings **

Cory finished her shower at around seven-forty-ish. She began to think she may have gone a little over board with scrubbing herself; by the way her skin stung a bit in a funny kind of way but thought that she'd rather be sore than covered in dirt, ash, and her own fear-induced sweat. The blood she didn't mind, however, just as long as it wasn't hers. She blow dried her hair and straightened it, before molding it up into a high neat bun with silver hair clips. She dressed in a mid-thigh black dress, sleeve and back less with a low V-cut halter top. On her neck, was a silver chain with three big black stones, the middle one just barely a half an inch from the neck of the dress. She wore matching earrings, a silver tiffany charm bracelet, and a pair of black tango-heeled ankle boots.

She slipped on a metallic silver rib-length jacket and swung a black tote-bag over her shoulder, as she leaned to her mirror to do her make up. Just a swab of cherry-tasting lip gloss, shimmer powder, a coat of mascara and smoky silver and black eye shadow, Cory was ready by eight-fifteen. She sprited on some Midnight Fantasy by Britney Spears and descended down the stairs. Rev whistled sarcastically and Estell clapped her hands when they saw her.

Cory gave a dramatic little twirl, stopping in a patented super model pose. "How do I look." She asked in her best sexy voice that would knock a man flat if it were really intended for that purpose.

"Like someone who's getting laid." Estell answered crudely and Rev snickered. Cory scowled at her and crossed her arms.

"You know I don't do that on the first date…"

"What about that time with Joey Fields from Varsity?" Estell was giving her a smirk with raised blond eyebrows and Cory's face grew stiff with a blush as she cleared her throat.

"It's not my fault he couldn't hold his liquor and was begging to be taken advantage of." She protested in a quiet voice. "Doesn't count," Estell laughed as Rev faintly remembered Joey telling him that he woke up next to Cory one night after foot ball practice and a few drinks at a party…

There was a knock at the door and Cory let out a sudden squeak as she went to answer it. Dick, dressed in a nice gray tweed blazer over a checkered button up shirt, black and gray diagonal striped tie and black pair of slacks, stood in the doorway with his charming grin. He gave her a bouquet of roses varying in color. She smiled and sniffed the flowery fumes, before setting them in a vase and water. "Thank you."

Dick grinned, his eyes running up her body from head to toe. "You look h-" he paused to rephrase. "Very nice..._very_," Cory giggled, her eyes doing the same to him.

"You too, cool tie." His eyes widened as if he just realized he was wearing one and looked it over briefly.

"Thanks…so you ready to go?"

"Yes...oh wait!" she exclaimed, snapping. "I forgot something, I'll be back in a jiff." She ran up the stairs to her room. Estell shook her head and awkwardly asked Dick inside to wait a while. He sat on the couch, drumming his thumbs against his folded fingers as Estell and Rev inspected him. Cory, staying true to her word, came down stairs after a couple minutes. "Okay, now we can go."

"You two have fun, but not too much fun, capeesh?" Estell murmured. Cory gave her a look from the door way.

"Okay mom," she muttered in a voice that seemed both annoyed and humored. She entered Dick's car, a sleek dark blue Lexus (which she secretly gushed at because of its beautiful make) and he drove them to the restaurant/ bar that was on the lower level of a grand hotel complex. They drove around the facility about four times looking for a parking space. Eventually, Dick drove back maybe two to three blocks down and they parked, walking up a little hill to Rockway Bridge.

They heard the rattle of change against a tin can and spotted a man, somewhere in his mid forties, clad in ripped baggy clothes with a half open Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup can in his hand, up ahead. _Awww! _Cory thought as they came closer. _It's a cute little hobo man…_ she stopped, facing him and Dick raised an eyebrow behind her. She looked into her bag, searching for her wallet when she heard the click. Her gaze slowly drifted up to see that the cute little hobo man had a small caliber pointed at her neck.

"Take out your wallet and hand it over." He barked in a throaty voice, slurred with what Cory guessed to be liquor. She frowned with a frustrated sigh as Dick prepared to attack the man and toss the gun. Before he could act, however, Cory brought a BSA Polaris Air Rifle from her bag and twisted the caliber from the man's hand swiftly without fear. She stuck her medium sized gun between the man's teeth and gave him a fierce look that took Dick back a little.

"I was going to give you some money you impatient turd-ass." She pulled out her wallet with her other hand and took out a fifty, rolling it into the man's hard callous infected hand. "Here, now next time you pull a gun out at me I won't be so kind and you won't be able to walk straight because your leg would be full of bullets. Honestly, mugging generous girls less than half your height, didn't your mother teach you any damn manners?" the man nodded and Cory removed the gun from his mouth, returning the Polaris to her purse. The hobo ran, without skipping a beat. "Why do they always try to do this to me, do I look like a daffodil?" she seemed to be talking to herself, shaking her head slightly.

After five seconds she turned wide eyed to see her date staring at her with a shocked expression. "Oh…sorry about that." She gazed down and Dick swallowed, shrugging.

"It's okay…I just didn't expect you to react like that…do you always carry rifles with you?" he asked in a slow pace and she shifted her head from left to right indicating that she did sometimes.

"Well, I _am_ a small girl and I sort of am always in bad places, so...carrying weapons is kind of a must…plus people always try to mug, rape, kill me and what not…" she looked at his surprised face and blushed timidly. "A-anyway we should get to the restaurant." Dick nodded, sticking close to her. All the while he thought over what had just happened still baffled. In a weird way it seemed…funny? Yes, to see this little woman, roughly 5ft3 (5ft5 with heels) whip out a rifle on a man with a caliber was amusing in an insane way.

It was also interesting, _very_ interesting. The girl obviously hadn't kidding when she said she loved artillery. What other surprises was she keeping under that tiny, vulnerable frame? They came to the noisy restaurant and entered into the packed dance floor filled with body bumping party-goers. They stayed close to each other, bodies pressed together in a way that made both their hearts jump and ache with desire. After slipping past the group, they sat at a table as a waiter with blond spiked hair and dark green irises approached them.

He handed them menus and waited for their orders. Dick, who had obviously been there before, ordered them both a basil and onion stuffed chicken sautéed with black pepper with a side of charred asparagus and glasses of champaign. They chatted over hobbies and their pasts. "Where'd you grow up at?" Dick asked. Cory fidgeted in her chair, which Dick noted silently.

"Well…my parents died when I was two and didn't have family, at least none in the country and I was put in an orphanage, met Estell, whose uncle had been jailed and gave her up. Even though she was two years older we became best friends. A few years later Mr. and Mrs. Mox came by looking to adopt and they decided on us, partly because the orphanage owner, Ms. Magnolia, said we were a one way package." She giggled sadly under her breath and looked up at him a second before continuing. "Funny, how a couple years later it was burned down and she died along with other people we knew…"

For a minute, Dick thought she would cry but Cory sucked in a deep breath with a masking smile. "Didn't think I'd shed a tear, did you?" she paused. "So enough about my stupid shrewd up problems, how bout you," she asked with a nervous laugh.

"They're not stupid or shrewd." Dick answered sharply, his eyes peering at her intensely and Cory blinked as if it were the first time somebody had said that, making him sigh. "Parents died too, when I was eight. Mr. Wayne sort of adopted me also. Ironic how our stories sort of match up." They shared a smile and Cory's hand gripped his gently.

"Yeah," Screams within the building startled them as they looked upon four people frozen into blocks of ice. _Who ordered the human ice- sickles? _Cory muttered in her mind as Mr. Freeze came into view, laughing maniacally as people ran away from him in his huge metal cryogenic suit. Cory rolled her eyes at how utturedly random this was and looked at Dick who was also looking at her.

"Uh…I have to…" They both said before stopping. "I'm going to hide in the bathroom." Cory tried to sound terrified as she ran to the nearest ladies' room. Dick didn't comment on her disappearance as he took refuge away from the crowd and began to stripe down to his Nightwing suit while Cory, took a plastic bag with her own Blood costume withheld inside. They both stumbled before Freeze, ready in their alter identities, before pausing as they saw each other. "Nightwing," Cory asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're pretty fast."

"I should say the same for you, Blood. What are you here for; there aren't any labs to shoot up with explosives."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Nighty, but for _your_ infomation, I'm trying to save a few innocent lives." Now Nightwing raised an eyebrow, just as Freeze caught sight of them and shot his freeze ray in their direction. They both dodged effortlessly, landing a few feet away from a now iced floor. Cory sighed and gave Nightwing a tired, compromising look. "Okay, let's just save this little arguement for after Freeze is in handcuffs and shipped to Arkham,"

"No, complaints here,"

"Okay, partner, let's bag us a good one." She smirked, using a half cheesy southern accent that drew a little chuckle from the blue superhero at her side.

"Let's get to it." he answered as they faced Freeze together.


	6. Chapter 6: Having a cool time

**Chapter 6: Having a Cool Time**

Freeze grinned coldly from inside the helmet of his suit as he inspected the two obstacles that stood in his way. One was a small female that he didn't expect much trouble from, but the other one, that Nightwing twerp, was another story. He'd fought him once before with another mediocre nuisance, Batman. He studied them, the nozzle of his freeze gun jutted below them as he froze the ground beneath their feet.

Cory and Nightwing's feet began to slip and slid clumsily, before they both swooped backwards against the icy floor. Freeze's blue frost bitten face leered at them as he aimed at Cory, whom Nightwing yanked back just a second of the blue ray. He pulled her to her feet and she frowned at the fact that he save her like some damn damsel in distress. She felt somewhat useless and her hands went to the tool black utility belt she had brought with her, now clasped around her hips. They grasped the heavy combat leather gloves with iron incased around the knuckles she had received from her father on her sixteenth birthday and she slipped them on.

The gray luster of the metal gleamed, as its weight became familiar to her again by opening and re-closing her hands slowly. She and Nightwing dodged another cold blast from freeze, ducking and drawling closer to the counter of the bar. "We need to go for the suit, right?" Cory asked, giving him a quick back-glance and Nightwing nodded, taking out a small tazer from the compartments around his forearm.

"If I jam this to the back of it, I could make a shortage. While I work on this, keep him option-less," Cory gave her head a nod before they split, her going at Freeze head on, and her agile partner gliding up to a wall, bouncing off and landing nimbly on the back of Mr. Freeze with a solid thump. Victor Fries roared a fierce growl as he thrashed his body around in a whipping motion, his gun going off in random dispersals. Nightwing kept his grip on through all his buck-wild lashings.

Cory hoisted herself up, swinging on Freeze's arm that held the freeze gun. She then propelled herself to his chest, where she smashed an iron knuckle into his helmet, shattering the glass. She leaped back to escape the swat of his spazzing arm. A gnarled scream erupted from Freeze as the sudden transition from extreme cold to room temperature overwhelmed him, his blue tinged face bubbling and fizzing like humanized nitrogen-solid.

That was when Nightwing tazered his suit and it began motion-less, before slowly falling back, a boiling Mr. Freeze inside its broken helmet. Cory huffed and turned away from the pain super-villain. "I'll go call 911," She announced drifting out of the building without hearing Nightwing's reply. She came to a pay phone and dialed the paramedics, leaving a brief message for law enforcement and the location before hanging up promptly. Cory snuck into the bathroom from the outside window and quickly returned to normal.

She crawled out of the bathroom, acting as if she were looking to see if the place was safe once and spotted Dick slowly rising from behind the bar counter, his Nightwing costume hidden under his snazzy suit. "I-is he gone?" she asked with a mock timid voice. Dick nodded hugging her as they exited the torn restaurant. "Seems like villains like to interrupt us a lot," Dick grinned laughing with a nod. They walked back to the car and Dick drove her home for the night.

Later on Dick came back to his apartment to find Bruce already there. "Pretty sure this is breaking and entering." He sighed taking a seat on his couch. "What's the matter, now?"

"Freeze was found with severe second degree burns to his face." Bruce's eyes were narrowed at him. "Did you do that?" Dick shrugged flipping on his TV. "Dick?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Blood smashed his freak'in fish tank." Bruce's face stiffened at the mention of Blood. He felt the familiar ache on his shoulder where she knocked him out and his fists clenched.

"Why was _she _there?" he spat out in an acid voice. Dick looked up at him and shrugged and Bruce thought he might strangle him if he did it again.

"Anti-hero," Dick answered simply, flipping the channels of the TV nonchalantly and another look of awkward stony surprise swept Wayne's face. _What is up with those two idiots? _


	7. Chapter 65: Playtime for the Drunk

**A/N for all u prude ppls or those who get alittle too excited when presented with words that present sexual images BEWARE! Anime talk: there is lemon and lime this chapter, it's a freaking sprite parteh babe! **

**Disclamier: Quegalfreshbreath is not responsible for any injuries that may occur while reading any chapters of the Blood and Diamond series. Injuries include: gut busting, concussions from falling off places in fits of glee, tickled ribs, and any other laughter based injuries. Thankya very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.5: Play time for the Drunk <strong>

Cory looked at her self in the mirror, shifting from side to side to get every angle of her body in the glass. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a green short-sleeved sweater and tan and green flats. In a way she was a little put of by how she wasn't even taller than the mirror but let it go. There was no use hiding the fact that she was a midget compared to all her friends. It wasn't like she could wear heels today. She had to be causal for her causal date setting.

She and Dick had been going out regularly and today was the first time they would have a home date at his apartment. She had on natural yet simple make up: clear vanilla flavored lip-gloss, smoky and a bit sparkly brown eye-shadow, and a faint bit of sparkle on her cheeks. It made her glow in a way that perplexed her. She looked almost…cute? She turned away and got her tan purse as she walked down the stair case to the living room. A waft of grilled cheese sandwiches entered her nose and she sighed.

She asked Estell not to let her smell their lunch, or she'd be starving when Dick came to pick her up. Estell looked back at her as she passed the kitchen's arch-way and sat in the living room. "Sure you don't want a snack, Ri?" Cory shook her head; glad Estell was about ten feet away and couldn't hear the growl that rumbled within her stomach. Rev sat at the kitchen table stuffing his face, listening to the two of them selectively. His eyes drifted to Estell, staring at her ass as she returned the mini-grill back in the bottom cabinet. He could never tell her this but man it was nice…

The door bell rang and Cory practically leaped from the couch to the door. She gripped the knob and smiled at Dick, in a creamy brown shirt with a random slogan, a dark sweat-jacket, a pair of jeans, and brown Nikes. He grinned at her, eyebrows raised and hands submerged into his pockets. "You look different," he said causing her to blush as she stepped out of the door way slowly. He almost gawked at their height difference, now more distinct with her flats. He hadn't miscalculated when he guessed her to be 5ft 3. "No heels either?" she shook her head with a shy grin, he'd never seen on her before.

"Yeah, going casual today," Dick nodded as they approached his car. He opened the door for her and she thanked him, nestling into the passenger seat as he entered on the other side of her, starting the car up and shifting it in drive. "What movie do you want to watch at your place?" she asked a thrill on her tongue when she said the words 'your place.'

"You like scary movies, right?" she nodded with a small twinkle in her eye and he smiled. "Ever seen The Last Exorcism?" she shook her head and the smile on his face grew smug, as he looked to the road. "Good."

He parked in a garage right beneath a very classy apartment building. They took the elevator up, and Cory felt her heart pummeling against her chest. It made her feel very weird since she'd never felt so nervous on her way to a guy's place, not even on the night of her first…well…you could very well guess what. It stopped at the sixth floor and she swallowed down hard as she followed him down the hall to a door labeled, '69' and he unlocked it. It was a clean place, at least compared to other young men's rooms she seen, and had pretty cool living room/ kitchen, which she could see that between them were two doors, one open enough for her to identify it as a bathroom. The other she guessed to be his bedroom…a sudden gulp came down her throat as she took a seat on the couch as Dick popped the movie into the VCR.

To be honest, the movie was very amusing, at least in Cory's eyes. She was fascinated by how realistic they made the blood look and how accurately it extricated from the victim's wounds. But she didn't laugh because her head was rested snugly on Dick's chest. He had done the age old 'yawn and rest my arm around your shoulder' trick and their bodies were pressed together in a hot, immovable way. After a while she curled her legs up on the couch, against Dick thigh, thinking he wasn't conscious of this motion. He aware of it and held his breath at the feeling of her breasts on his side and their hips knocked together. "Sorry," she apologized in a tiny squeak-like voice that he thought was adorable in a way.

"No, i-it's okay." She raised an eyebrow as she caught his brief stutter but brushed it off, trying to seem like she was into the movie and Dick did the same. When the movie had ended, they stretched and Cory's eyes landed on the kitchen, her stomach in a roar again.

"You hungry, I could make you something?" she offered and he shrugged, the both of them coming up to the fridge. He swung it open and watched Cory as she bent her legs a bit to take a look inside. At that moment he realized her shirt ridded up and he could see a portion of her back and a peek of her underwear from her jeans. _Polka-dots, huh, _he'd always guessed Cory to be the type to wear a sexy red thong or something…but strangely he found the polka-dots more erotic in a way. She grabbed a few things and stood up again snapping his focus back in check. "How bout I just make a salad and drinks and you order some pizza and hot wings?" He didn't object and took out his cell.

He saw he had one missed call from Bruce, but remembered how mad he'd been when he found out about him and Blood's temporary tag-team and decided he didn't want to talk to him for now…at least not tonight. He dialed up a local pizzeria and ordered a cheese pizza and mildly spicy, hot wings. Then he turned off the cell and left it on the stand by the couch. He watched Cory in the kitchen, chopping down a cucumber like a top chef and a warm feeling stole over him, seeing her in _his _kitchen having a romantic dinner alone with _him_, like it was some kind of victory of some sort.

Twenty minutes later, every thing was set. They sat at his table with their food in the middle, the pineapple smoothies with a dab of Le Condor at the side of their plates. Dick told a few jokes that made Cory sick with laugher. Her cackle died down as she turned her head and saw a box of playing cards. For a second her mind made a twisted analysis of the image: Strip Poker. She turned to Dick with a devious engaging look. He blinked with an antsy feeling. "Wanna do something fun?" she asked with a half grin. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Cory nodded her head in the direction of the card box. "Let's play poker." He looked over at the cards and concluded he had left them there from the poker game him, Wally, and Gar had had a couple nights ago. He shrugged until he heard the last part of what Cory murmured next. "Strip Poker." His eyes widened as she got up o retrieve the cards and shuffled them in her hand neatly. "Let's see who get who down to their undies first…"

Estell and Rev sat on the couch in their living room. She was frowning, eyes darting from the door to the clock every now and then. It was nine-thirty, Cory said she'd be back by eight, an hour and thirty minutes ago. Estell tried to watch TV and relax but it was hard. She was worried. Usually when Cory said something you could count on it. Rev, who was reading a car magazine, specifically an article on the engine of a Bugatti Veyron, looked at her with a sigh and back to his reading. Almost exactly five seconds later, Estell flew to her feet, pacing in front of the couch with her hands clasped behind her back like some female version Sherlock Homes. "Where the hell is she?" she demanded.

"Probably out doing what most twenty-four year olds do at their boyfriend's house." Rev answered without skipping a beat. Quiet greeted him and then Estell had suddenly grabbed her coat and the Angel's car keys. "You're not going after her are you?" he was staring at her and she snorted.

"Humph, if she's having fun, so am I, I'm going to a freaking bar for a damn drink," she had a mean look on her face that sort of scared him. "Wanna come?" she added, glancing back at his face.

Rev thought a second and concluded that the police dragging home a drunk Estell would not paint a pretty picture. He got up, grabbed his coat and took the keys from her. She gave him a look of confusion. "I am not driving back with you drunk behind me, so think again." She blinked before shrugging and they both headed out the door…

Dick sat tensely in his underwear, humiliated. He never did suck at poker. In fact, he had won the whole pot last time he played and racked up about two hundred from Wally and Gar. Yet here he was ridiculed at a game he thought he could handle. The girl in front of him had beaten him down in the according order: A full house of three aces and a pair of queens against his flush that had cost him his watch. He wasn't discouraged at this, however, dismissing it as luck on her part in the game of chance. But when she planted down a straight flush of 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 hearts, and him a four of a kind ace, joker, 10, 9, and 4 diamonds, he began to feel a twang of unease as he removed his shirt.

And just a minute ago she had robbed him of his pants with her own four of a kind, when he had been holding s straight. But now he had her. His hand now consisted of a brilliant straight flush that he was intuitively sure would give him a victory. His opponent was smirking at him, showing the same exact amount of skin she had arrived in. Oh, but now he would wipe that look off her face.

Cory put down a full house of three jeering jokers and two 9's, sitting back in her chair with hands folded and placed to the back of her head. "Say good bye, boxers." She giggled full of herself. A toothy grin spread on Dick's face and just as he predicted, the smugness had been robbed from hers. He slapped down his straight flush, causing Cory to stare at the cards as if they were a deadly dose of venom.

"I'd rather say hello to your bra," he said slyly, and Cory sighed, crossing her arms over her waist to grip both sides of her sweater. Dick's breath caught slightly as she slowly elevated it over her shoulders and laid the garment to her lap. He gawked at the frilly pink push up that hugged Cory's surprisingly full 38 C breasts. His eyes trailed downward, tracing her flat caramel brown stomach in an intense manner, feeling a boner coming on.

Cory cleared her throat and his attention focused back on the game they had been playing. They drew new cards and continued their game, but Dick's eyes wouldn't quit, gravitating to Cory's body like the moon drawn to the earth. She glanced up and noticed how desperately anxious he looked, a smile creeping on her face. She leaned forward over the table, shielding her cards to her neck as she did. Dick got full view of her cleavage and gulped with want.

"Let's make a bet," she whispered seductively. Dick's eyebrows knitted together and he looked as if he would protest, so she rested her free hand to his lower forearm, instantly shutting him up. "I win, I take your pants and go home…but if you win…" she trailed off with a teasing grin that made Dick absolutely insane. "I'll stay and give you what you want." His eyes comically lit up and Cory worked hard to stifle a giggle.

"What I want, meaning…" He asked in a fragment, knowing she would get what he implied.

"Yep, that _is_ what your want, right?" A blush as scarlet as the flesh of a grapefruit stole over his face as he nodded. "You go first, then…" she sat back in her chair again, watching him. Dick hesitated, his mind reviewing the outcomes of the game so far. There was a slim chance he'd win but he dared to put down his cards, a simple three of a kind. He saw Cory's lips curl up slightly into a small grin and frowned, his hands gripping the rim of his boxers ready to face defeat.

But instead Cory's hand was…a pair? His eyes bulged with shocked sense of victory at the fact that he had won. Cory walked to him surely and planted her self on his lap in a straddle position. Her small arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed full lips to his and kissed him fiercely in such a way he couldn't rack his brain and find a definition for it. He hugged her waist tightly as they made out, her soft chest pressed against his hard. The sensation mystified him and he felt himself go painfully stiff in the pants.

Cory moaned softly at the feeling of it against her thigh and she tackled him. The two of them fell backwards, along with his chair, onto the floor. _Oh God, _Dick thought, tugging at the buttons of Cory's jeans. _I am a lucky man… _

Rev stared blankly at the shot glass in his hand. It fascinated him, his own little liquid heaven that could fill him with one gulp. His arm flexed and the liquor sloshed down his throat with a desirable after taste. The bartender in front of him, watched with a pitying look as Rev slumped down a bit in his stool. _What liquor does to a man, _he thought shaking his head as he cleaned another glass.

Rev looked like pure shit, eyes teary, mouth selectively dry, reaction time dulled with alcohol. But what was worst was his flashy companion. Estell's head was perched on the bar counter, her blond hair hanging over her face limply. She looked like she was out cold and a sober thought came to Rev. _Godda ged home. _Okay, so the thought was mostly sober. "Hey…hey you," he called to the bartender, who nodded. "Caw usa daxi…" his words were slurred but the bartender could decipher enough to dial for a taxi.

"Esdell," he gave her a hard shake and her head snapped up as she groaned.

"Watta ya want?" she whined leaning back into his chest.

"Godda go home…doo drunk." Rev answered putting an arm around her waist helping her up and Estell stumbled off the seat, nearly falling. The two of them staggered along outside to a yellow taxi and crawled inside. Rev told the driver their address and the driver nodded, wondering what the hell happened to the two idiots in his cab. They couldn't even sit up right, laying out on top of each other across the seats in an untidy heap. He parked out side the villa and barked for them to get their drunk asses out of his car. "Feck yo," Rev gave the hot-headed cab driver his middle finger as payment and the vehicle sped off.

Estell had half collapsed against Rev's shoulder, as he unlocked the house door. He threw her to the couch and turned to go to his now furnished room upstairs, but she hugged his lower waist clumsily from behind. "Rev, take me uh bed." Rev groaned and hoisted her onto his back, teetering up the steps. Estell sighed against his ear and Rev blushed beside himself. "You smell gewd…what'd you showa wit?" she asked dazed and he raised an eyebrow, not answering. Rev set her in the hallway and entered his room. As he stripped out of his clothes Estell followed him, lying on his bed. he heard her and turned.

"Esdell! Ged oud!" he snapped and she stretched out, wrapped in his sheets.

"Dun wanna," was her answered, getting up, his covers spilling onto the floor as she pulled her shirt off. Rev stared at her in her white lacy bra and gazed away. He'd always wanted to see her bra, but it felt wrong to do now, when her mind was as high as a kite.

"Don'd do dad," Estell looked at him and a insanely flirty grin came cross her face. She pressed her body to his against a wall and kissed him. Rev was stunned and pushed her back. "Wadda ya doin?"

"Having...fun," she murmured with a giggle, sliding a hand down his chest and to he bulge of his pants, causing him to turn bright red. He quickly set her on the bed and took a step back. _She's uh drunk an' nod dinkin shraighd... _Estell fell back and didnt sit up, laying sprawled on his bed with a snooze. Rev sighed, pulling the comforter off the ground where she left it and slept on the wooden floor. He was deep in sleep when Estell rolled off the side of the bed and onto the floor. "Owww." She groaned, scratching her head as she snuggled into Rev…

An agitated Bruce Wayne walked into Dick's apartment after loosening the new lock he had installed. He came to inform Grayson on the ploy of luring Joker to his party next week. If Dick had answered his damn cell phone he wouldn't have had to go through the trouble of dropping by. "Dick," Bruce called out, passing through the living room.

His eyes fell on the creaked door of Dick's bedroom and he pushed it open. "Dick?" he peered in the dark room at the human sized lump that lay on the youth's bed. "Richard." He turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand beside the bed and nearly stumble back in surprise. he stared at the sleeping face of Cory wrapped in Dick's arms. He took a wild guess that they we're naked and turned the light out as he walked out of the room, feeling like he had just intruded on the intimate progression of their relationship. He sighed putting the door lock back in place. _Kids…_


	8. Chapter 7: Hectic morning&party crashers

**Chapter 7: A Hectic Morning and Party Crashers**

Estell let out a soft sigh as she clung to the warm flat and soft object beneath her. She was quite sure it was the mattress of her bed. Yet still the warmth seemed too warm to belong to an inanimate object. Then she noticed how it raised every now and then, like…breathing? Something was breathing below her, something warm, something that probably shouldn't have been there. She hesitantly opened two curious blue eyes that were staring at tanned collar bones. She blinked and looked up to see Rev's handsome tan sleeping face. She knew he was barely dressed and that made the fact that she was laying on top of him even more suspicious.

Her eyes eyes slowly trailed down to her self and she gasped, practically screaming when she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. She gave a yelp as she leaped back and hit the metal frame of Rev's bed. The sounds of her scream and clumsy knock against something woke the sleeping man and Rev groaned, opening his eyes, head throbbing with pain from his alcohol hammering last night. He raised an eyebrow at Estell gawking at him a couple inches away. "Hello..?" he inquired, surprised that she was in his room in the first place. "What's going on..?"

"I-I don't know…we got drunk…oh my god did we-"

"Noo," Rev cut her off with a long sigh and she made a confused look in his direction. "Trust me, I would have remembered." Estell's cheeks burned with a blush as Rev go to his feet. "Man, I'm hungry," he walked out the door and downstairs, leaving Estell by herself, lying against the metal frame of his bed.

She was actually…disappointed. It would have been her first. Unlike Cory, Estell didn't date much even though she did get asked out a lot. She just never said yes because they were usually on her busiest of days. The other reason she was disappointed was that she had a thing for Rev. He was cute, funny, nice and most of all…rational compared to her and Cory. He was the type of guy she could have a future with.

Slowly she ascended from the ground and threw the covers onto Rev's bed with a pout. Then she also left the room and went down the hall to her room to get dressed. Rev was downstairs staring at the toaster toasting his Eggo waffles. He was disappointed with himself. Why couldn't he be a sleazy guy like half the villains in Gotham? Even Cory had taken advantage of a drunk of the opposite sex, and yet he couldn't. Well, Cory did a lot of things he probably wouldn't even dare to think of doing but that was beside the point he was trying to make.

Estell was a pretty girl…Okay, who was he kidding, she was smoking. She got the eye even wearing freaking baggy pants and a _hello kitty_ shirt to the super market every Thursday, damn it. She was hot and he had to be the _dumbest_ guy on _earth_ not to get himself a piece of that. But he was too nice a guy and liked her too much. Damn him for being one of the few good guys in her life. He sighed just as the waffles shot up from the toaster and he laid them on a plate and went to the pantry for syrup.

Cory groaned as she woke up. She felt sore all over but in a strangely good way. Hey, like they said, no pain no gain and boy had she gained _a lot_. Dick was a _god. _No wonder he was well known among the eligible rich female aristocrats, as well as those considered lesser off, as one of the most thought of men for a sex fantasy. He knew how to give a girl a joy ride for the night, which was probably why she felt so sore in all the places he'd had his way with her. Of course kinky floor sex along with other various physically stimulating activities the two of them had done (some she was _sure_ was illegal in half the states between Maine and Michigan) could do that to you.

She sat up, wrapping the silk sheets around herself as she stood at the doorway of the bedroom. She could see Dick in the kitchen making something that smelled like a delicious meal of French toast, fruit, eggs, and bacon. The perfume of food made her stomach growl. "I didn't know you could cook." She called to him and Dick turned to her with a smirk.

"And I didn't know you could use a person's name as a one-worded sentence so many times." He laughed, making a cheesy impersonation of her moaning his name last night. She pursed her lips together, cheeks burning with childish embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up, it's not like you didn't do the same." She pointed out and Dick shrugged, the both of them laughing over their conquests last night. "I don't think the physically weak can handle you, mister." Dick's face turned only a faint shade darker at this comment causing her to smile smugly. Cory stretched and hugged him from behind, her head peeking from under his arms so she could see him. "Heh, I feel so sore…" she sighed with a faint laugh.

"Sorry," he whispered, stopping his cooking for a second, staring at her with an apologetic look. She laughed, feeling a pang of guilt for causing him to make such a face and shook her head.

"It's fine a full stomach and I'll be back on track." She slipped in front of him and got on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "God, knows it was easier to do that in heels." She muttered with a sigh that made him chuckle. Then she went back to his room to get dressed.

After putting on one of his long dark shirts and recycling her jeans, they sat down for breakfast. "Hey, I heard about Bruce's party next week, are you going?" Cory asked as she dug into her eggs and Dick sighed with a nod. "What's wrong, you look off about it."

"It's not really the party, it's just sometimes Bruce gets on my bad side."

"Clingy parent disorder," She cracked sarcastically. Dick chuckled again shrugging his head to the side.

"Sort of like that. Anyways, I don't think you should come." Cory made a pouty hurt expression on her face.

"Why not," she murmured, while chewing some of her French toast.

"It's just Bruce Wayne parties have a habit of being crashed by Gotham's finest villains." Cory blinked before snorting and shook her head, brushing off this fact.

"You know if one came at me I'd just shoot 'em." Her answer was nonchalant and Dick gave her a nervous smile knowing exactly what his trigger-happy girlfriend would do when presented with a dangerous threat. He'd seen her almost shoot a guy because he had the guts to pinch her ass, though that time he was amused by it. But sometimes seeing her take on a robber in a supermarket was a little unsettling. "I'll be fine, my sister can take care of her self too, only she likes knives rather than good old automatics."

"Estell's coming?" Cory nodded and a smile as devious as the devil's spread on Dick's face.

"What's with the strangely sexy smile?" Cory asked, edging closer to him across the table.

"My friend Wally's coming too. Wally West…Estell's single, right?" Cory gasped and her jaw dropped. Thankfully she had swallowed her food before she did.

"Yes and hopelessly depressed…you don't think…" they both stared at each other for some seconds as if telepathically connecting. "Oh my freaking lancet, we could hook them up!" Dick nodded before his face darkened.

"One problem, Wally hates blind dates." He informed her. Cory smirked and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What's with your sexy look?"

"He'll be hooked, Estell has a way of attracting men like flies. Just don't let him know we're setting him up. He'll be like a fly in a Venus fly trap." Dick thought over this devious little plan that involved tricking his friend, before he thought about how much Wally complained to him about being single and knew it was only a matter of time before he smashed the schmoozer's head into a table. Hey, even _he_ felt violent at times.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?"

"Nothing, just one look'll do." Cory said in a sly voice that made Dick feel a bit questionable about his decision...

Wally had his hands dug deeply in his pockets. He was a party person, no question, but one thing he hated the most was showing up to a great party, was showing up to a great party without a date. Sure, he was an ego powerhouse at times, but even he felt like a loser when he was standing in a room with no companion while other guys were strolling around with some flashy lookers. Especially when they looked like the ones that Dick was approaching him with right now.

For a second he was stunned by the two women. One had dark caramel skin, curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that had a devious gleam of dark humor to them. She was dressed in a sparkling black sleeveless evening gown that had a slit on the side of the skirt, matched with silver accented jewelry. The other was rosy skinned and had pale blond hair in a bob. Her dark blue eyes were coy and shy at the same time and she looked amazing in her aqua blue halter dress that flowed behind her as she walked. Wally stared a her until he realized she was the crazy girl behind the wheel of that hot Mercedes that ran over Slow Poke Wanna-be (Inertia).

Dick slid an arm around the one dressed in black with a grin. "Wally, this is Cory and her sister Estell. Girls, this is Wally West." Estell and Wally were staring at each other intensely, and a wacky grin came onto his good-looking face.

"Uh, hey." He murmured in a comically taken back fashion, and both Dick and Cory raised eyebrows at how love-struck he sounded. Wally gazed at Estell a bit more before he remembered what he just realized. "Uh, Dick, can I...talk to you a sec?" Dick gave him a surprised look and followed him away from the girls. "Hey, remember that story I told you about, where Inertia got run over and hit the train."

"Yeah, he got run over by these crazy chicks and some dude…" Wally gave him a look an Dick's eyes widened. "Them? You gave Cory a sawn off shotgun attached to a rocket launcher? Are you insane?"He exclaimed.

"No, I just got it for her cus I owed her one, I didn't know she was your girlfrien." Wally said quietly. "But, moving on…" He rested an arm on Dick's shoulder. "Her sister, Estell, is she single?" Wally asked his head shrugging in the direction of the girls behind them. Dick smiled and nodded, making West repeat the wacky grin he had on before.

Dick just looked at his friend, hoping he didn't make a total ass of himself. Of course if he didn't that would mean that he really didn't like her… Meanwhile, Cory was giving Estell the same look. If Estell liked a guy she would blubber a lot, usually in other languages, particularly her native one of Russian. "Yes, he is single, so please Stell; calm down." Estell looked at her with a sort of wide-eyed nervousness

"I am calm, just a hot guy with a really sexy voice is just un-calming. I hope I don't spaz, you know, I'm a total spaz. Do you think I'll trip? _Ya mog by poezdku na nego! O net, o net! Oh podumaet, chto ya stranno…(_I might trip on him! Oh no, oh no! He'll think I'm weird…)" she cried and Cory gave her a hard slap in the face that made her jaw shake. She glared at her and slapped her back. Dick and Wally watched them as they had an awkward mini cat fight, punching each other in the arms and shoulders. After a while Cory grew bored with the fiht.

"God, I just wanted to snap you out it." She almost shouted in annoyance and Estell sighed, losing her rage. They hugged each other after only two minutes of spontaneous fighting and both Dick and Wally raised eyebrows perplexed by their weird relationship. "Now go over there and show 'em your stuff and by that I mean stand up straight so he could see your boobs." Estell gave her a look as they came to the boys. "Hey babe, we should go dance. You two stay her till we're done." She hooked her elbow with Dick's and dragged him away, leaving the two ditched people alone with one another.

"So. hey, your sister and Dick seem like a great couple." Wally told Estell with a grin. She nodded shyly, standing at her full height as Cory suggested. "That dress…looks really good on you…" West went on staring at her chest for a quick second and Estell blushed a dark red. She was either babbly or tight-lipped when she liked a guy and now she felt like she couldn't talk at all. They were awkwardly silent.

"So Wally, do you live around here in Gotham?" Estell bravely broke the quietWally shook his head turning to her ever so slightly.

"I live in Central City." Estell smiled and nodded her head, remembering the last time she'd been there. Oh, the shit her and Cory got in. "Have you uh lived in Gotham for sometime."

"I used to when I was a kid, in an orphanage but then me and Cory got adopted and moved to California. But Gotham has a way of dragging you back." She laughed with a distant sad look. _Yep cause in Gotham revenge is a very important part of society…_

"You so pale to be from California." Wally laughed and Estell narrowed her eyes at him the tiniest bit.

"So what, I'm just not tan-able. It's not my fault I look like something out of freaking twilight." Wally chuckled even more and Estell grinned at him. _Good sense of humor, nice. _

"Right, only you sparkle in a different way." If Estell had heard this line in a movie she surly would have laughed her ass off at how corny it was. But when it was used on her it felt sweet. Especially when being used by a guy with such an amazing smile. She blushed again.

"_S-spasibo._" She said in a quiet voice and Wally raised an eyebrow. she realized she had been converting to Russian again. "Sorry I said thank you." she laughed nervously. Wally shook his head smiling at her dazzlingly.

"What language was that?" He asked curiously. Estell shrugged, looking down.

"I came from a Russian family. Sometimes when I get nervous I start babbling in it." She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry you don't want to hear about that."

"No, it's cute. Say something else in Russian." She gave him a flirty grin, thinking of what to say.

"_Vy vyglyadite kak uchastnik…kakoi razmer obuvi vy? _( You look like a party…what shoe size are you?)" she murmured crudely, thanking god mentally that the man could not understand anything she was saying. Wally's head cocked to the side.

"What did that mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She was becoming more comfortable with him and the shyness she once had was staring to recede. Wally's hand rested on hers a bit as he leaned, making them almost face to face.

"I would actually." He whispered and Estell smirked at him sensually.

"I could tell you…" she looked at his lips and they edged an inch closer to each other. "But then I'd have to kill you." she laughed coyly and shrank back. Wally's face was now pink and so was Estell's. They smiled at each other, hopeing to see one another very soon.

Cory and Dick watched them with a pair of satisfied grins. Their little field mice had taken the bait and the trap had snapped them in shut, cold turkey. Cory wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and snuggled into him. His arm came around her shoulder in response. "We are total geniuses." She purred and Dick nodded.

"Yep, and you are a devious little planner." Cory slid a hand down his chest with a warm grin and he hitched a breath at her touch. Her face was unnervingly innocent as she stared at the broadness of his chest, seeming even more so in his suit.

"This devious planner has another plan in motion," she looked up with wide dark eyes and gave him a coy smile, his heart starting to rev up with anticipation. "Is there a private room here, Dick?" Dick made a face of embarrassed want, nodding. Cory's forehead rested on his chest as she whispered so quiet, almost Dick might have not caught it, "Take me there, I want to repay you for your good work…"

Joker stood in his purple suit on the top floor, watching. He ran his long white fingers through his greasy green hair he had just combed for the occasion. Ah, how good it felt to be out of Arkham. No stupid guards, straight jackets….and most of all no fucking _therapy. _He sighed drumming his fingers against the balcony observing his new play things. Hmmm…there was a couple sneaking off into the long hall way courtier, for some lusty night of mischief no doubt. He chuckled to himself quietly before quickly stopping. Didn't want Batman to notice him… not yet that is, he would just have to wait to act at the right time. But for now all the fun was just getting started.


	9. Chapter 8: Party Invitations

**Chapter 8: Party Invitations **

Cory threw Dick onto the couch with a hungry crave in her dark eyes. His tie had been tugged loose around his shirt collar, his face stunned by the want that showed clear as day on her eager face. Cory kneeled over him, each leg on either side of his waist, kissing him aggressively as she unbuttoned his dark blue Polo shirt. Dick's arms came around her, his lips brushing down the arch of her neck and bare shoulders. She giggled as he rolled her beneath him. A smirk crossed his lips as his kisses lingered down her collar bones to the soft skin of her breasts.

An erotic moan escaped her mouth and she bit her lip a little. Dick looked up at her face, curious. He loved that face she made when they started to have sex, a pure and yet alluring visage that one could not picture on her since it clashed with her extreme personality. He cupped a big hand around one of her breast with a squeeze while the other fumbled blindly for the zipper of her gown at her back. Cory's fingers ran through his hair and pulled at it weakly as his lips came closer to her nipples, crotch rubbing madly against her thighs. Of course they would never get the pleasure of the spontaneous party sex.

There was a loud explosive noise followed by sick gleeful cackling that the both of them knew instantly. The Joker had dropped in to join the fun. Cory growled in a way that seemed more like a groan as Dick sat up, pulling away from her. "Stay here." He ordered flying out the room. Cory glared at the door and took her cell out of the tiny black clutch bag she had brought with her. She dialed Rev's number with a grouchy mood.

"Hey?" Rev answered the sound of colliding metals in the back round. "Cory?"

"Get here, now with our costumes, now!" She growled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Damn idiot ruined my sexual action, sorry if I'm being bitchy, but cut the questions and get your ass over here _ASAP_!" with that she hung up on Rev in mid-sentence and sighed. She reached under her skirt to the pistol strapped to her leg. She wouldn't come to a party unarmed especially in Gotham. She walked out into the hall way. She drew closer to the exit against the wall like some kind of special agent infiltrating a dangerous area. Cory peered over to see all the commotion.

There stood the Joker in the middle of blow up floor_. Looks like he came with a boom, _Cory thought with a small frown. _He diffidently knows how to show up to a party. _She watched him mouth off to the audience who were scared out of their freaking minds. She tried no to chuckle at that fact, sometimes that humored her. "How come I didn't get an invite, guess it must've gotten lost in the mail." Joker sighed with his hands out as he shrugged dramatically.

A blond woman with pigtails, wearing a dark mask and white powdered make up was by his side. Her costume was alluring and cool, with a white mini skirt, brown belt, purple and red thigh-high socks and arm socks. Cory frowned at how way cooler her costume was compared to Blood's. _Hmmm would I look that good in a skirt? _"Yeah, surely you were invited Mistah J." the woman cooed. Her arm slung over the Joker.

"True, Harley, it must have been a mix up." He turned to look at the audience. "Now who is ready for some _real_ fun, eh?" he raised up a shot gun and shot the ceiling, sending the ballroom into a roar of terrified screaming. Cory laughed hard at this, the sound was somehow humoring to her ears and people turned to search for the source of the obnoxious laughter. _Cut it out Cory this guy is a badass who broke out of jail…_she reminded herself.

She carefully aimed at his shoulder from a hidden place, making sure to regard the screaming innocents, and fired. The crack of the bullet sounded throughout the room. The Joker flinched and it whistled past his shoulder just a small part of an inch. Cory cursed and watched the man she had failed to shoot shake like a volcano about to explode.

"Alright, ladies and gentle-freaks, if one of you tell me where that shot came from, I promise that a few of you people will not die." He had a smile that was so creepy and demented half the room looked like it would faint. One man was shaking especially bad and the Joker turned to him. "You there,"

"M-me?" the man squeaked and Cory had to bite her arm to keep the laughs from leaking out. _This guy _is _freaking badass, maybe…he could teach me to do that to Luthor…_ she shook with glee at the thought of making sweat well up on the bald man's head.

"No, Shirley Temple! Get over here," he grabbed the petrified man. "Would you like to hear a joke?" the man was trembling too much to answer. "ANSWER ME!" Joker boomed with livid eyes.

"Yes!"

"Oh goodie, knock, knock."

"Wh-who's there?" the man answered, going along with the joke since his life seemed to now depend on it.

"Nobody because they're all dead, BAHAHAHAHAH," He fell to the floor laughing and Cory slumped down to her knees, her stomach burning with giggles. Their insane laughter echoed in the room of silent frightened people until a batarang hit the floor next to the squealing Joker. Cory immediately came away from view, watching. "Oh, Battsy, glad you could make it!" the Joker smiled loading his gun up with more bullets. "This ought to go down with a bang!"

The Joker shot a round at Batman, who drew his cape up to fend it off. Batman's heavy gloved fist whammed into the Joker's stomach and he dropped his weapon. Joker made an 'ooof' sound and doubled over, Batman instantly advancing to him. Joker brought his foot up and kicked Batman in his mask. The hero stumbled back only slightly. The Joker smacked his lips as he got to his feet.

"Grumpy as usual, what's the matter big guy, Catwoman stand you up last night?" Batman made a low growling sound as he and Joker went at it once more. Cory's cell started to vibrate and she made a groan to tear her eyes away from the amazing fight that was taking place.

"What do you want, Rev?"

"You were the one who fucking called me, I'm outside, come on." Rev retorted acidly. "And don't you dare hang-"Cory sighed, hanging up on him again and spotted Estell who was by herself to her right. She motioned for her to come and the both of them exited the house. Rev had the Gem parked out back and was waiting.

"Hey, took you long enough," Cory said as she began to take off her dress. Rev stiffened with anger.

"You know what, Cory-" He turned only to see her half dressed into her Blood suit. He turned quickly, face red as an apple. Cory stuck out her tongue at him continuing to get changed.

"Hey, Stell, you gotta extra skirt?" Estell nodded digging into the back of the Gem and handed one to her.

"What's with the change?" Estell asked as Cory put on the skirt, and posed a bit.

"Thought a change was necessary." Cory answered back. "Hmm, I'm going to have to tailor it, I like mine pleated." Estell gave her a nudge and she turned to her.

"This isn't a fashion time, Ri, we gotta help the old guy against Clowny." Cory nodded.

"But, I kind'a like Clowny, he knows how to intimidate people, he could help us make Luthor shit his pants." Estell shrugged as the two of them re-entered the building. The scenery had changed. Somehow the Flash and Nightwing had appeared against Harley Quinn and a group of scary-looking henchmen while Batman and Joker were still pummeling each other undisturbed, Batman now strangling the Joker on the ground. "Okay we have to get Joker and Harley and beat it." Cory told Estell who nodded.

The two of them latched their hands onto Batty's shoulders and threw him backwards. The Dark Knight was surprised as he skid across the ground. Cory and Estell both grabbed one of the Joker's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Who are you." Cory got to her knees bowing.

"Some one who needs your help oh great one," The Joker's smile widened the two scars on each side of his cheeks seeming to reach the corners of his eyes.

"Way, to even the odds girls." He laughed and Cory smirked getting to her feet. "Sorry to disappoint, Battsy, but I got new business to take care of with these bueatiful ladies, ta-ta." Joker gave a clearly agaitated Batman a wink, who's only reply was a Bat-glare and lunge in their direction. Cory let out a whoop of humored laugher as she ducked around the Bat and rung her arm around his neck. Batman grunted as he tried to throw her off, but like a monkey, Cory stuck onto his back.

"Whoa, when did I get on this ride." Cory giggled as the room stared at her. Then the Joker joined into her laughter, and Estell cracked a nervous grin.

"I'm starting to like you two." He cackled. Cory grinned honored.

"You two get going me and Harley can handle this, right!" Harley nodded dodging a kick from Nightwing as both Estell and the Joker backed away to leave when the Flash appeared out of the blue smirking at them.

"Shit," Estell cursed.

"Bless you." Flash gave her a flirty wink and her face grew red.

"Yes, do excuse my French. Now move before I have to rush your ass." She almost growled. Flash laughed and Estell immediately drew her throwing knives. "Okay then guess tonight's not your lucky night, Flashy." She threw one and he caught it, giving it a thorough look with a tsk.

"Careful, you could poke someone's eye out with that." Flash teased. Estell glared and prepare the rest of her knives between her fingers like the claws of Wolverine. Flash blew her a kiss and ran around her. "Catch me if you can!" Estell watched him closely.

Meanwhile, Batman had managed to grab Cory's hair and yank her off him. "You again?" he growled. Cory made a fake sad expression.

"Awww ish teh old Batbaby sad, cus li'l ole me knocked him owt. Do you need a bandaid fow yo ego?" she mocked him and dodged his frustrated attack. She laughed at him again and kissed his cheek, moving jst in time to escape his back hand. "Tag yourrrrr it!" Batman's arm came and snagged her by her jacket hoisting her up. "Shit."

"And now your going to Arkham." Cory gave him a sweet grin.

"I don't think so," she sang, swooping her lower body up over her head to jam both of her feet into his masked face. He growled and she pushed off landing on her back hard. She groaned sitting up.

"That looked a lot better in my head." She turned to the dazed Batman and smashed her foot down on his jaw. He rolled grabbing her chin in agony. "Suck on that, Batman." She stuck out her tongue.

Just as she mad her way to help out Harley, Estell still watched the Flash running circles around her. She felt like she would barf, seeing him swirl around her like some condemned merry-go-round. She clutched her knifes in her hands and took a deep breath. Then she released the blades, trusting them to do what she needed them too. Flash dodged the first one, and barely the second, but the third one sunk into the material of his suit. After the other two followed condemning him to the wall. "Yes, in your face, Speedboy!" she cheered as he struggled and her and Joker ran to the Gem."

"Hey, I saw this car on the news!" Joker squealed as he got into the back seat. Rev gawked at him, fear stricken and Estell tapped his shoulder.

"It's alright Mister Giggles is with us."

"Let go you turd!" Cory exclaimed elbowing Nightwing in the chin. "One kiss, doesn't mean you can feel all up on me." Nightwing, who as you know is really Dick Grayson, blinked for a second Blood sounded exactly like Cory…he shook his head dismissing this. _Cory may be crazy but she's not _insane.

Cory grabbed his leg as Harley grabbed his waist from behind. He wiggled trying to shake the two woman off. Cory came and hit him in the crotch but hit harm metal. She gave him a look. "A cup?" she asked.

"You think that I wouldn't wear one after our meeting, Blood?" he shot back hopping on one leg. "You're a whole learning experience."

Cory sneered. "Glad I could help." She pulled his leg forward, and he fell onto his back with a groan. Cory chuckled as she grabbed his cuff from his belt. "Hmm, never thought you be on your back, I always thought you like being on your knees better." She cuffed his hands behind his back with Harley's help who was giggling at her little joke. "This feel familiar Nighty?" He glared at her as she went for the grenades at her utility belt. She threw it at a wall bare of any bodies near, and it exploded, shaking the whole building.

Her and Harley ran through the self-made exit and hopped into their getaway car with the rest of the crew, driving off into the night. Nightwing's eyes followed them until they were out of view. "Damn." He stamped a foot to the ground. _Who the hell are those two maniacs?_


	10. Chapter 9: Reasons Part1

**Chapter 9: Reason part-1**

"So what's you girl's names?" Joker asked as Rev drove down the dark, vacant streets of lower Gotham. It was unnerving to him, since he usually tried to avoid danger. Now, he was in a car with the most feared man in Gotham, the man's girlfriend, and his own insane friends. Yep, he had _diffidently _done a _great _job staying away from danger, alright.

"I'm Blood and this is my sister Diamond." Cory answered extending a hand to the dashing Clown prince of crime. Joker gave it a hard shake and sat back into the seat between Estell and Harley. Rev shook his head wryly. The friends these girls made…he was surprised they hadn't died yet…

"So why'd ya spring us?"

"We need your help…er…_pranking_ someone." Estell murmured. Joker blinked a second, thinking.

"Pranks that are _really_ fun or just _fun_?" He asked. The girls frowned unable to answer he question. "Pull over, Sonny." Joker ordered Rev, who, from watching the news and hearing rumors, didn't hesitate as he pulled the car over to the curb. There was a man walking steadily on the sidewalk. "You hou!"

The man turned and went pale white when he saw the Joker's face, and immediately broke into a sprint. Joker got out the car and glanced at the girls. "That is _fun_." Then he took out his gun and shot the men in the back. The man rolled and lay on the ground with a silent thud. Joker broke out into a laugh and Cory blinked in surprised shock (it even freaked her out to an extent) before she too giggled in the car. "And that was _really _fun." The rest of those in the Gem, besides Harley of course who was used to the random killings of her Pudding, were silent, fear stricken by the sudden display of murder.

"You are amazing; I shall call you King Giggles because just then was royal usage of a gun!" Cory howled, still laughing until Estell nudged her to be quiet.

"Um, we don't want to kill him…_yet_."

"Oh well, who exactly are we pranking here, ladies?" The girls shifted in discomfort. "Is it someone I know?"

"Lex Luthor…." Cory piped and Joker busted out into laughter once more.

"Lexy? Hmm, well, he is fun to prank, but I like him so killing him's a no no." Joker shook his finger. "But…I can give you tips on how to prank him good." He drummed his fingers together in a devious manner. Cory smiled back at him, completely fascinated with this man and his queer cruel ways. "He likes his stuff, hates the smell of dead thing, and well….he likes sex. Oh and he **a**bsol**u**tely _hates _to be humiliated. Mess with those things and it should do the trick."

"Yay, I know _exactly _what to do, hehe…sooooo, where you wanna go, somebody's going to probably call the cops and I'm not in the mood right now to shoot 'em wit the machine gun, too anxious to give Lexy a present." Joker rubbed his face to think again. Where could an illegal wanted villain like him go to relax? Why the Iceburg of course.

"To the Iceburg, my good man," he shouted in a dramatic manner and Rev looked slightly lost.

"The what?" Everyone in the car around him gasped, staring at his face in shock. Cory sighed and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Get in the passenger seat, big guy." She turned to Joker and Harley. "I'll drive us there…the Iceburg, man, I haven't been there for a while…" Estell's head snapped in her direction as Rev got out and went around to the other seat.

"When the hell did you go_ there_?" Cory gave her a smirk as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Remember that time in twelfth grade, after Mr. Whirly suspended me I stole his car and Joe dared me to drive it to Gotham and back in one peice, even though it got totalled?" Cory went on. Estell blinked a couple times before her eyebrows rose as realization swept over her face. Confusion then replaced her epiphany.

"Ohhhhh, you went there with his Mustang? I thought you went to a crazy party, again." Cory laughed as she put the car in drive and went cruising to the general direction of the Iceburg.

"It was a party…" Rev gawked at Cory.

"You stole your principal's car?" he asked, though he shouldn't have been surprised. The small woman shrugged.

"It was a phase." She answered. "Plus, he deserved it. So what if I almost blew up the bathroom, it would have stopped those weed passers from shrewing around." Rev rolled his eyes not commenting on this new information he just obtained on his disturbing little friend. The car was silent after that for a while. Rev stared out the window at the shadowy buildings passing them by.

"So, what is this 'Iceburg' place, anyway?" Rev went on to ask.

"It's pretty much a bar for villains, very exclusive. Owned by the Penguin" Estell answered, leaning away from the Joker, who was starting to creep her out. And she thought Cory's smile was freaky…

"Okay…" Rev still didn't get the concept completely. Within some minutes the Gem parked out front of the Iceburg building. Joker leaned over the passenger seat to look at the three newbies who hand sprung him.

"Folks wanna come in to join the fun?" he asked and Cory shook her head, wishing she could but she got the feeling that Estell wanted to give Lex the message tonight.

"Maybe some other time, Giggles, we gotta give Lex his 'gift'." Joker laughed, and him and Harley strolled into the Iceburg as Cory backed the Gem up on the curb and turned around. "Okidokee, time to go to Metropolis to pay our prey a little visit,"

Lex Luthor was in his bedroom fast asleep. Or at least he _had_ been until he was grabbed and blindfolded. A flat and sticky piece of duck-tape was tucked over his mouth and he yelled muffled curses and questions, as three pairs of hands hauled him down his stairs and out his house. He wrangled and waggled and felt a sharp pinch in his arm, before he passed out. The three kidnappers smirked at one another as they hoisted their captive into their car.

Lex grunted as his head felt dense and dulled with drugs. He opened his irritated eyes. Then suddenly the situation hit him hard. He was naked and bound by ropes and other restraints to the huge world sphere of the Daily Planet building. He let out a cry of astonishment trying to reach his clothes that lay beneath his heavily tied and tapped feet. There was a snicker to his right. "W-who's there, damn it?" He demanded.

Two shadows emerged from the dark. It took him a while to realize who they were before their forms became evident in the ghostly light of the night. It was that damn pair of bitches who ridiculed him at his party. The short one in red was the first to speak, her voice sinisterly sweet and her smile just as deceiving. "'Ello Lexy."

Lex glared acidly at the women before him as he dangled from the metal outer ring of the Daily Planet globe. There was a draft and he internally felt his body chatter at the cold. He wanted to cover up but the damned wenches had now stripped him of both his clothing and his pride. "Why are you doing this?"

The red one chuckled along with the blue blond one. "Let me ask you a question Lex, what exactly was standing on that property before your little laboratory was built?" Lex's eyes flickered as he remembered, but kept his mouth shut. "Come on, Lex-meh-boy, I know you remember." She taunted. Lex was starting to think his life was offically going to become hell...


	11. Chapter 10: Reasons part2

**A/N okay sooo there's a surprise in this chapter tell me what u think...hehe gonna be so fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Reasons Part-2 <strong>

"An orphanage," Luthor answered begrudgingly. Cory sneered and nodded her head getting closer to the ever so agitated company CEO.

"And what happened to that orphanage Mr. Luthor?" Estell asked standing at Cory's side. Luthor did not like where this was heading, but he had a feeling that if he didn't cooperate he'd be in more trouble than he want. Plus he was so damn tired.

"It was burned down…" He mumbled. Cory sarcastically cupped her hand over her ear, with her face full of mock confusion.

"'Cuse me, I didn't quite catch that dude. Speak up."

Lex gave her a hard, agonizingly weary, glare that tickled her insides, remembering that she was the one who pantsed him. "There was an accident and it was burned down. Cory's eyes narrowed at him and she slapped him in the face with such a hard force his neck cracked. His head slowly turned to face her with a snarl, a red bruise forming on his cheek. Luthor really wished that he weren't strapped to a sculpture for a second so he could show her his power. This midget would tremble at his sight.

"That's a bald-face lie and you know it." She barked, shaking with anger. Estell pushed her back gently and also glared at Luthor.

"We know what you did, Lexis." Estell said without a hint of humor. "We saw it happen." Luthor's eyes bulged open and he stared at them searchingly.

"How, there were no survivors." He was practically shouted at them. Cory looked as if she would hit him again but smiled stiffly.

"We ran away from it. But we stuck around long enough to hear your shitty henchmen call you by name twelve fucking times before they scorched it. You gave them the okay, right?" Cory jabbed him in the face and gazed at him with an insane look of glee. His nose bled as a result. "Huh, big man, killed a bunch of orphans for kicks, eh?" Again she hit him in the face. She raised her arm to punch him again, but Estell caught it, giving her sister a serious look of disapproval and Cory sighed, shaking off her unruffled nerves. "But that's all in the past, now your going to pay, and pay big."

Lex stared at them beside himself, wincing at the pain in his eyes. His face felt like shit now, the little brat knew how to hit. "You already blew up my fucking lab, what _else_ do you _want_?" The girls giggled as if he had told them the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh, that was just because seeing it on our sacred property pissed us off. You're not off the hook yet, buddy." Estell laughed resting an arm on Cory's shoulder for support.

"Far from it, we're gonna torture you till you shit your pants at every sound and your dreams are plagued with us at you bed-side with knives to your punk-ass throat." Cory stopped a second. "Oh, wait, that may _not_ be a dream…" she chuckled. "Those were kids, Lex, all asleep and now all never waking up. You're gonna regret it for the rest of your miserable, candy-ass life." The two women turned to the ledge of the building. Estell attached a grappling hook to the side of the wall and proceeded down it to the Gem below. "Later, Turd, we'll be seeing ya very soon." With that Cory followed Estell out of sight.

Lex growled at them, dangling butt-ass naked. It was an hour later that an anonymous call was made to the police from a payphone and a mass of police cars and fire-trucks parked around the Daily Planet. News copters and cameras greeted him as he was given a blanket to cover himself. They were like ants, everywhere, getting him from all angles. Louis Lane enthusiastically deemed the title the of the next day newspaper, _**Blood and Diamond strike again, stripping Luthor of his dignity, **_with a blown up picture of him in censor bars.

He crumbled the paper into a distorted mass of jumbled newsprint. He despised the duo, loathed them. Lex had ran them through all his search engines, had private investigations, all coming up without results. All that was about them, were their latest extravagances and fan sites. He also checked for the orphanage records that listed it's children but those had also perished in the fire.

Luthor rubbed his bald head and licked dry lips. He was cornered for now until they got arrested and he hated to admit it but he hoped that Batman caught them and gave them a lashing. Okay, so maybe he only hated part of that hope…

"Who said you could fight in my city?" Bruce demanded, giving Wally his patented Bat-glare. Wally shrugged at him, unable to see what the big deal was. "I don't even remember _why_ I let you come in the first place."

"Lax, Bruce, we'll get them later. You know, Joker will try to engage us again in a while."

"I could have had him now if it weren't for you." Bruce growled back. Wally and Dick shared a glance, knowing that even if the Flash hadn't fought along side Batman, the Joker and Harley still would have been sprung by Blood and Diamond. "And those two idiots, I can't find an ounce of their information in the Bat-computer. They just appeared out of no where, its so _frustrating_."

Dick thought about how Blood sound like Cory that one time. It was crazy, right, his girlfriend wasn't the cause of this. Sure her and Blood liked snapping at people and she was just as sarcastic and odd as the masked fiend, but that was just a coincidence. How bull did he sound right now? His mind was thinking that the two women were connected but his heart was trying to cling to the evaporating hope that his mind was wrong. He sighed and decided that he would find out sooner or later if his detective hunch was correct or not, and boy did he hope it was not.

Rev looked at Cory in the back seat. She was lying across the seat, facing the leather so he could not see her face. He glanced at Estell in the passenger seat beside him. She exhaled through her nose and shook her head. "What's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"She's mad because she doesn't think we hurt Luthor enough today. But if I ad let her continue we would have had another _misunderstanding_." Cory's shoulders stiffened and she craned her neck around so that she could glare at Estell.

"I wouldn't have killed him. I specialize in torture, unlike you whom would have sawn him in half if it weren't for your OCD with plans. How many _misunderstandings _have you had since college, missy?"

"None of which can be proven, but not nearly as many as you have since..." she paused to think. "Was Tim the first or did Carry get knocked off before him?" Cory shrugged her shoulders. Was she supposed to keep track of her piling causality list?

"It wasn't like I didn't try to keep them alive. They were_ both_ pretty suicidal…"

Rev closed his eyes for a second taking this in with strain. "You two…have killed before?" Both girls looked at him and nodded. "Nice…" he sighed. What in God's name had prompted to befriend these two nuts? He opened his eyes just enough to catch the form of the girl in front of him. He tried to swerve the car around but hit the female none the less.

Cory and Estell quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the limp woman that lay in the street. She was around their age with light fawn colored hair that came to the mid of her back. She was wearing dark clothes and a duffle bag was grasped tightly in her hands. Cory whistled in surprise. "Let's hope this isn't another _misunderstanding_…"


	12. Chapter 11: Dawning Fire

**A/N So yeah tell me what you think about this new escalation in the series. Its going to _really _shake up the plot of the story. I'm so excited to get deeper into the plot itself, its going to be so much fun! Any way off to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dawning Fire <strong>

Dawn blinked her eyes and attention back into oblivion. Her body ached and she was vaguely aware that her head was being supported by something warm and smooth. She opened her eyes and stared up into a red masked caramel skinned face. She blinked and gasped, head swishing around from side to side to get the full view of her situation. There were three of them in the car, two females and a male. She jacked herself up, but quickly was swept back by nausea.

Her head _hurt, _worst than any of the menstrual migraine and those things were freaking head splitters_._ The woman, who's lap was now her pillow, giggled. "Lie back and relax, you can't move your head, let alone escape." Dawn winced at the throbbing of her head and nodded. "So….sorry about hitting you, we didn't mean it…" the woman went on awkwardly.

"I should have been paying attention," the man driving the car murmured with a hint of shame lining his voice.

"It's a kay…" Dawn said studying them. It was then that she realized who they were. Blood and Diamond, the duo she was looking for. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted and everyone around her cringed and raised an eyebrow. Dawn's face filled with color and she looked down at her belly. "Sorry…it's just…I was looking for you two."

The two girls exchanged a look and the one in red gave Dawn a falsely sweet smile. "Now, are you a Yank or with the Confederacy?" Dawn shrugged not sure what side they were claiming.

"I wanted to ask you if I could join your team." She went on, almond shaped wide brown eyes shot up with determination. In response to her ideals, the two women laughed hard, like a pair of hyenas. Again Dawn blushed in anger this time. "What's so funny?"

"What do you think we're doing, holding auditions?" the other woman in blue cackled.

"Tough luck kid, we's a solo duo."

Dawn glared at them and smirked. "Really, you haven't seen my powers, yet." The two women immediately stopped. The car had gone amazingly quiet.

"Powers?" the man asked looking at her from the rear-view mirror, eyebrows cocked in curiousity.

The spunky young woman nodded and raised her hand gently. God knew it hurt to even try, but she had to show them. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes with concentration. In that instance her hand began to spark and set flame. All the others in the car stared at it in disbelief, Rev even had to stomp his foot on the brakes to stop the car from crashing into a building. "What the fuck?" the red gasped.

Dawn's smirk enlarged as she inhaled and the flame seemed to go back into her pale freckled skin. "Yeah, pretty cool, eh. I got a costume and name already. We can make this work." The three people she had just shocked had a silent conversation with their eyes before the blue nodded.

"Okay, you're it." Dawn smiled for the first time since her departure from home, or what was supposed to be her home. The women and man she would later come to know as Cory, Estell, and Rev, smiled as well. Things would be interesting once a dawning fire arrived.

* * *

><p>Dawn inspected the two women she had come to idolized. They weren't <em>exactly<em> what she had expected. Cory, who was Blood, was diffidently as unrefined as her hero alter ego but at the same time she was more quirky than she thought. Estell wasn't as rowdy as Diamond, but she could tell that the same spark of insanity that harbored in her sister, rest just beneath the thin surface of her well-managed actions. She stole a glance at Rev, whom she just found out was the mechanic of sorts. He didn't seem to fit with the girls. He was a normal guy, didn't have extreme emotional displays, or any other distinct qualities besides his obvious handiness with machines.

The group was strange, but, then again, so was she. Her parents hated her and tried to change her into their definition of a daughter. The nice, charming, and talented Everett Korin Dawn. Not the daughter that could fly and light herself and other flammable things on fire. They hated when she stopped the kitchen from burning by simply reducing the size of the flame on the stove with her mind. No, instead of being proud, they locked her in her room (bare of anything she could burn besides necessities) and made her wear gloves.

She cringed at the thought of having to wear another pair of the wretched articles of insulating clothing. The women studied her and sighed. "What's your story kid?" Cory asked. Dawn blinked at the suddenness of this question.

"Come on, if we're gonna be working together we gotta know some back info on you." Estell chimed, holding her eyes with dark serious blue ones.

Dawn fidgeted realizing that they were right. She was in their home on their couch, soon to be staying in one of the rooms of their huge house. They offered her hospitality and in return she wanted to keep secrets. They would find out eventually, anyway, when her picture showed up on the back of milk cartons, if her parents even _cared_ enough to go that far. She doubted it.

"Parents were big on the whole normal thing. Constantly punishing me for things that were…" her hand lit on fire and she stared at it with a frown. "Were beyond my control, so I ran away hoping that I could join the duo I looked up to. I love the stories they post about you in the paper. Its so random one, minute you're stopping a robbery or a villain and the next thing you know your blowing up some rich guy's house." Dawn chuckled quietly to herself at an issue with a picture of them driving off from their first debut. "So, I thought that maybe I could fit in with a random group that I didn't hate."

"Hmm, I like your reasoning but shouldn't you go back, your parents might be worried…" Estell turned to glance at Cory for a second. She had a thing when it came to parents. Losing hers before she really got to know them made her envy those who had gotten to know their own. Dawn laughed again, only it was bitter and sounded like it came more out of disgust than humor.

"They don't give a fuck." She answered causaully, looking as if she would cry but shook it off with a calm self control. "Maybe, send me some gloves, but open arms full of love and affection, that just down right _delusional_." Cory nodded with a frown and sat back in her chair.

"Oki-doki then, you'll have to stay on the couch until we order your furniture. You can explore the house as much as you want but um….don't touch any of the equipment in our rooms, for safety reasons." She added briskly, and Dawn gave a suspicious nod. _What's so 'unsafe' inside your rooms?_ She thought but dismissed her devious want to find out, considering she had known them for only a half an hour or so, wouldn't want them to find out about her snooping nature until they got to know each other better.

She unzipped the zipper of her duffle and took out her costume she had made herself. It was made out of inflammable fibers, orange and gentle rosy red of the sun at dawn. She laid it flat on the floor, separating each piece of the suit. There was a pair of arms and leg warmers, a mini orange bower, rosy colored belly tank with an orange D and F on it, orange and rosy skirt and matching orange and rose mask. The girls touched each part of her remarkable work. "Cute," Estell complemented with an approving grin.

"Yet tempting, perfect for a Gotham Anti-Hero, hey can you do me a favor?" Cory looked at her new ally excidely.

"Sure," Dawn murmured with a deeming smile.

"I need a skirt for my costume, maybe even some arm and leg socks too, since you two have them." Dawn's hand came up to her forehead in a salute. Her face looked as dependable and proffessional as a solider, which looked very uncanny on her innocent face.

"Aye captain," She used her best, highly convincing, pirate voice that had a touch of fake male huskiness.

"Hey, who said she was captain? I'm pretty captain material, too." Estell protested with a pout. Cory smirked and rustled her sister's hair, playfully.

"Lax, Stell, we all be equals on this 'er vessel. Ain't that right, Rever?" Rev nodded rolling his eyes as he ascended from his seat and went up the stairs. The girls downstair were quiet for a second and Cory got up from her chair and went to the drawer of the TV stand. She scuffled through it loudly, the other females, who watched with concerned eyes, thinking hse had hurt her self with all the noise. She made a sound that sounded a lot like 'aha!' and brought out a stack of CDs. She looked up at them with a wide grin. "Let's watch the Die Hard series and snack on ice cream to celebrate our new addition?"

The other young women smiled and nodded, going to the kitchen to make themselves bowls of delicious cool treats. Dawn felt a bit shaken but in a good way. She was never allowed to really _touch_ food (for fear that she would _burn _something, of course it was just her parent's paranoia) and it seemed different to do it now. She felt at home there, even though she hadn't been there for very long. She sighed, she belonged there was the reason she was settling right away. _Finally, I can be myself, as free as a flame…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah meh friend really wanted to be apart of the story, so i was like what the hey? the more the merrier! so i hope this dosent strike you as too out there. it'll all make sense later on. okay then please review and tell me what you think about meh newest girl.**


	13. Chapter 12: Blow Up Pictures

**Chapter 12: Blow up Pictures **

Cory and Estell smirked as they slapped down a huge manila envelope on the table before Rev and Dawn. She had been in there group for a couple days now and so far they hadn't acted at all. She laughed hysterically when she found out about Luthor being hung on the Daily Planet naked and was excited to do something else. "Now, we can test out our noob." Cory said as she and Estell took a seat. Dawn glared at her with a frown.

"I'm not a noob." She said flatly.

"Okay, whatever, just open the envelope." Both Cory and Estell were smiling and Dawn gave them a suspicious look, glancing at Rev to see what he thought. He shrugged not bothering to disagree because either way they'd find out. Dawn sighed and hesitantly lifted the top flap of the envelope and pulled out its contents. What was in it both shocked and made her fall back out of her chair with laughter. Estell and Cory joined her and Rev raised and eyebrow, leaning over to see what was so funny.

"Holy Christ, what the hell is this?" in his hand was pictures, of varying sizes, of Lex Luthor unconscious and strapped to the Daily Planet. There were pictures of Cory and Estell writing on his face and giving him bunny ears. There was a photo with him sporting a red drawn on mustache and a bull's eye on his forehead. Another one had him with make up on and his forehead said 'Don't judge us Drag Queens cus we're gorgeous!' Rev blinked and stared at his two very mentally ill friends. "You did this?" he asked.

Cory nodded with a snort. "Yeah, we used washable markers and make up and kept cleaning one thing off and writing something else again, until we got bored."

"You took pictures though,"

"Had to, we couldn't forget this! But its good cus now we can remember them better. Hehe, tell 'em, Ri." Estell started to laugh louder and Rev turned to Cory, preparing for a new shock.

"Where going to tape them up all over Metropolis," Cory and Estell held each other in fits of glee. Rev blinked at them, electrified as Cory calmed down and went on. "And Dawn is going to help us with X-ray-tights. He's probably going to try and stop us so we need to spice 'em up a bit, no problem."

Dawn stopped laughing now, and sat up slowly. Her eyes were bulging with startled surprise. "Wait….by X-ray-tights, you don't mean Superman right?" she smiled nervously and the two women didn't answer her. "What, I ain't fighting _him_! He'll _kill_ me!" Cory shook her head.

"Technically, he doesn't kill or hurt girls per say, but you may be put in jail." She answered nonchalantly.  
>"Uh der, jail!"<p>

"Calm down if we take his girlfriend he wont stop us okay. That's where you come in." Cory leaned forward with a devious smile, Estell also had a mean mad scientist look upon her serious face.

"What am I doing…?" Dawn's eyes shot from either menacing face, regretting that she even asked.

* * *

><p>Cory and Estell's shouts of laughter filled the air. "Here, here," Estell gestured to a blank alley wall. Cory smirked and she took out a roll of duck tape, as Estell spread a 20 by 24 photo onto the red musky brick. As Cory tapped the perimeter, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned quickly to see 'X-ray-tights' floating in the air just a bit above them.<p>

"That's not a lost kitten poster." Cory grinned, looking back at the photo, turned back to him and shook her head.

"Noope, I'm pretty sure it's not." Superman grimaced ever so slightly. "Hmmm, you really _are_ hot." Estell slapped her arm and Cory frowned at her. "Yeah, yeah, I know I have a boyfriend, I was just saying, geez." She pinched her sister, and the two of them broke out into a mini fight. Superman raised an eyebrow at their total disregard.

"Ladies, I am of knowledge you are the wanted villains, Blood and Diamond." The two women froze, glaring at him with vehement looks.

"Hey, the actual term is Anti-heroes."

"Just because we blow things up, kidnap, occasionally murder and shoot others, doesn't mean we're _bad_." Cory finished for Estell. Superman just stared at them. No wonder Batman hated them, they were delusional.

"Villain or not, I'm afraid, you must go to jail." The women laughed at him and shook their heads.

"That won't be good for Lois." The super alien man's eyes widened.

"You have Lois Lane?" he asked. The girls nodded and he stared at them with a frown.

They both stuck together, covering each other suddenly. Blushes flood their faces as they looked at him with violated expressions. "He's using his x-ray vision!" Estell squeaked, burying her face in Cory's shoulder. Superman's face went stiff with aghast. Who the heck did they think he was Purple Man? Cory patted her sister's back and glared at Superman looking like a distraught two-year old.

"Pervy X-ray-tights!" she scolded him. "And you said we were villains." His face was a mush of supreme confusion and agitation and they broke out in laughter once more at how weird it was. "Hehe, just fucking wit ya, X-ray-tights." He blinked realizing that she was calling him X-ray-tights. _A nickname? _"But, seriously we do have Lois. And if you do what we say she'll be returned home in one-piece." He gave her distrustful look and she threw her hands up to show her innocents. "No, kidding, I won't cut her in half. It never turns out right when you do that." He looked at them both even more doubting of their claims, waiting for her to say she was kidding him. She didn't.

Superman sighed with a tired face. "What do you want?" Cory snickered and gave him a huge bill-board sized picture of Lex Luthor in make up, with a roll of some tape. He raised an eyebrow at this shaming picture of his arch enemy.

"Tape this on that bill-board over there." She pointed to the entrance of the city where a cosmetic ad was tucked into the metal frame of a bill-board. "Heh that would look amazing," Superman scowled and she pinched his cheek. "Dude, don't do that, you'll get frown lines."

Superman rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of the bill-board. "You better keep your promise." He warned before shooting off to do the deed he regretted. Cory and Estell raised their eyebrows at each other, grinning. X-ray-tights would love their present.

* * *

><p>Superman arrived at the desired destination with the girls in his arms making swishing sounds and shouting, "X-ray-tights awaaaaaay!" he set them down gently in front of the tall building which seemed from his simple sweep of its inside, to be an old abandoned office facility. There were also three figures on the middle floor. "Let's go, tights." The girls tried to push him in but he didn't move and inch. "Move, your, ass!"<p>

His eyebrows burrowed together as he enter the building. The three of them took an elevator up, generic tunes reverberating through the little compartment. "Nice music." Estell said to clear the hostile air. Superman closed his eyes and shook his head. He really didn't want to be here right now. But of course Lois was kidnapped once more and it was his job to save her.

The elevator stopped and they exited it. In front of them was a person in a chair with a lead suit on. They were bound to a chair with two other lead suited persons on either side of them. He was sure that the one in the chair was Lois but skeptical was he and he turned to them. "Why is she wearing a mask?"

"We're kidnappers, idiot, we have to make the hostage scared, so we left her like this in the dark for some hours." As if on cue, the person in the chair whimpered and stamped her foot to the ground, resisting against the restraints, muffling sounds of unease into the air. "Or, it really just pisses them off…" Superman sighed and approached the woman in the chair, his laser eyes burning the rope.

"Lois," he murmured as he pulled off the lead mask. Instead of dark brown wavy hair and dark eyes he looked upon a pale freckled and orange-masked face with clear brown eyes and long fawn hair in a pony tail.

"Hiya," the mystery woman laughed as her face became scorched with flame. Superman back up as she extricated herself from the lead suit, showing off her anime-hero looking costume like a great blazing butterfly from a cocoon. She smirked at him, her body surging with fire, hair looking like the tail of a fire fox. "Name's fire, Dawning-fire, and I shall be your host today." Superman frowned and sighed.

"Where's Lois?" The frustrated caped hero turned to Cory and Estell who were now sitting on the ground at peace. They gave him matching looks of disapproval.

"You're going to ask questions when in a fight? I never thought you we're the reckless type, X-ray-tights." Estell tsked. Superman sighed once more. He would be reckless to let these nuts run wild on society. He turned back to the girl-on-fire before him. Why did his opponents always have to have some kind of weird ability? For a moment her face seemed unprepared and she flinched before perking up to attack.

She clenched her hands and held them in front of her body, swirling tubes of simmering fire jetting off each. Each hit the man of steel who just let them hit him without much reaction. Dawn frowned and blinked, as Superman appeared behind her in a fraction of a second. He scooped her up and she swashed fire drenched fists into the hero's chest. "No, let go of me! No, no, no!" Her hands covered his face, which did nothing to block his X-ray vision, and attempted to scratch his skin. "Fuck you, put me down!"

Of course this also didn't affect Superman, who simply put her on his shoulder, cussing, yelling, and fighting. His gaze turned to the other two females and their pair of lead-clad accomplice. His eyes sharpened and Estell clutched Cory's side. "He defeated the noob already," she whispered.

"Uh, yuh, I can see that. Man, our plans keep getting all sticky. Next time we should get Kryptonite Cannons." Estell nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure they sell the gems online, you could make it yourself, like that new bomb."

"True, next time." Superman rolled his eyes completely agitated with these two. They weren't even paying attention to him, while he had their comrade captive.

"_Where_ _is Lois_?" he demanded, without an ounce of patience. One of the suited people sighed in annoyance. They lifted their mask and a woman shook her thick dark hair out of her face. Lois Lane. "Lois? What are you doing?" Superman asked perplexed.

"Trying to get a new scoop on the masked girls themselves," she retorted angrily. "They said I could some observe if I played along, but you being all gung-ho I didn't get anything spectacular." Superman just stared at her, shaking his head ever so slightly with a small, barely visible grin. Louis turned to the girls, disregarding his presence. She took out a note pad and held out a mic to them causing them raise eyebrows in response. "So, what exactly prompts you to do your crimes and what have you got against Luthor?"

Cory and Estell shared a glance before they answered. "Revenge," Louis wrote down their statement and a grave for more lingered in her class-A reporter eyes. "That's all that can be stated right, now. Anyways, we have to go, so X-ray-tights would you be so kind as to put down the noob?"

"No." Lois glared at him.

"Why not," she demanded.

"Maybe, cus we're wanted fugitives." Cory piped and they all stared at her. She pouted and squished her heel into the ground. "God, I was just answering you question."

"Blood's, right, their wanted," Superman told Louis who shrugged.

"Still they didn't hurt me and they haven't done a crime in Metropolis." She pointed out. Superman thought a second. There was also the fact that Batman was so intent on jailing them himself. Maybe it was best that he let them go, for now…

He steadily descended to the ground and put the literally steaming girl in his arm on her feet. She glared and slapped him in the face. "That's for not being ass-kickable." She span on her heels to look at Cory and Estell. "And I'm not a damn noob."

"Mhm." Cory and Estell both hummed together.

"I'll see you all soon." Superman murmured picking up an annoyed Lois Lane. "Unless of course you decide to stay out of tr-" A flash cut his sentence short. The girl in blue had snapped a picture of him with a mini-camera. He stared at the both of them as they giggled over the picture.

"Oh, but this one will be all over the internet." Cory cooed, showing him another photo of him taping the drag queen picture of Lex Luthor to the bill-board. He blinked in shock and instantly disintegrated the device with his laser eyes. "What the fuck, you ass-wipe?" Cory boomed, the ashes of the camera slipping between her fingers. He didn't answer just shot up through the roof without a sliver of acknowledgment. "Damn, it would have been so fun to embarrass him." Estell started to giggle again. "What's so funny?" Cory asked with a pout.

Estell slowly withdrew another camera from her bag. "Back up pics." Cory and Dawn gawked at her before the all started to whoop with laughter. Rev, whom hadn't said a single word just watched them, wonder if the whole world was made of crazy people…


	14. Chapter 13: Tea Party

**A/N Sorry took so long. I've been working on a new fanfic I'm co-writing with my Bestie ninjapoke. It's currently called Apprentience and it's about five hilarous teens and their super villain mentors. I also added one of those alsome teens named Emmy. She's our favorite. The series will be broken into two parts, part one on ninjapoke's stories and part two in mine. Hope you check it out and like it hehe it's been so fun to write! Anyways, on to the stooooorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Tea Party <strong>

Wally and Estell chuckled as they clicked together glass of low doses of Vodka. Their date was going perfectly, they both liked their share of the technical world, cultures, and news. She got his jokes and he was genuine enough. Yes, perfect seemed to fit the setting they had forged, until the dread question came from Wally's lips. "So what do you think about The Flash?" he asked taking a serene sip of his drink.

Estell blinked and a look of irritation crossed her face. "I think he's too cocky," Wally choked at the word cocky and coughed. "Are you okay?" Estell stared at him concerned and he shook his head.

"No, I'm…fine. Cocky?" He stared with curious eyes. She nodded briskly.

"He's nothing but a big-mouthed showoffy bastard! Errrrr, he annoys me." Wally's eyebrows went up perplexingly as she shook with anger. He wondered what he had done to make her so mad. Then she sighed and looked at her lap. "I'm sorry, you must be fond of him." Again, Wally made a confused face shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, I…he's pretty cool…" Estell giggled at how much of a goof he sounded. He smiled grimly. Here he was with a sweet, attractive, and intellectual girl, and she hated him behind his mask. He could just taste the irony in the air. Estell finished her chicken salad and glanced at the clock behind Wally.

"_Oi, ya, dolzhen idti_ (Oh, my, I gotta go)." She murmured in Russian unconsciously. Wally raised an eyebrow. "I…sorta have a curfew," Wally chuckled as they both got to their feet and put on their jackets. They walked to his car slowly. "Sorry, my sisters are waiting for me to start a new family project." She explained awkwardly and he nodded in understanding.

"Its okay….wait…sisters?" he asked and she smiled to confirm.

"Yeah, she really a friend but we call her our little sis. Her name's Dawn." Wally imagined a little kid with a cute face. Somehow it registered in his brain as not out the ordinary. He drove her home around nine-forty and they stood in front the door, gazing at each other. "Thanks for the date." Estell said quietly feeling superbly awkward.

"No problem." He answered, feeling just as nervous. The two of them continued to stare like a pair of idiots, when Estell took initiative and kissed Wally's lips gently. He didn't pull away, kissing her back. It was long easy kissing session, until they were interrupted by Dawn opening the front door.

"Hurry up, Stell, Cory's bugging about staging the pla-" she stopped in mid-sentence staring at the two of them in shock, face going beet red. They broke their kiss apart and blinked at her. Wally was taken off guard by the beautiful pale skinned young woman dressed in a tank and pair of cutoffs. Her fawn hair was a bit messy and her brown eyes widened at the sight of him. He had to be the most stunning man she'd seen in her life. They gawked at each other and Estell became instantly aware of the circumstances. She groaned and entered the house. The other to seemed to snap out of their distracted states and stare at her a she left. "Uh, well, g-good night, mister," Dawn murmured before closing the door.

_What…was that? _Wally blinked a few times trying to review on what just happened. First, Estell kissed him and man that had been _fun._ Second, Dawn was hot, and not a kid. And three, Estell was turned off by something he'd done, something he didn't really get. He walked down the front steps to his car. Maybe he should call Dick and ask him to ask Cory to ask Estell what it was.

Dawn followed Estell to find her face banging against Cory's shoulder obsessively. "What's…wrong?" she asked slowly and Cory looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing, just another guy bites the dust is all." She patted Estell's head with a frown. "Okay, Stell, it's fine you'll find another one." Estell muffled something like 'No, fate freaking hates me! Fuck my LIFE!" into her shoulder and she rolled her eyes, making Estell sit up straight. "You still got Rev." she answered simply and Estell's cheeks burned, remembering the time he and her got drunk and how he hadn't taken advantage of her. It was sort of sweet…

She sighed with a nod. It wasn't like it was the first time fate screwed her over. "Yeah." She answered standing up and clapping her hands together. "Let's get to work. You found the bank and safe box, right?" Cory and Dawn nodded. Grins crept onto their faces. "Okay, the wig and lines ready, too. Remember you're a representative from LexCorp." Dawn gave her a sneaky, maybe even smug look.

"Darling, you are talking to a Chameleon here." She purred. "I know how to blend." Cory and Estell laughed at her random accent and nodded. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p>The woman ran her pale fingers through her dark jet black hair and it ruffled in her palms. She batted dark eyes behind amber shades and smiled red painted lips. The clerk at the front desk of Serenity Bank gulped at the beautiful woman, who looked like a supermodel. "Hello, I am a representative from LexCorp. I've been sent to check the security of the CEO'S vault." She said in a high pleasant voice, folding her shades and tossing them into her bag nonchalantly.<p>

"Um, he didn't schedule-" the woman touched his hand that had been typing furiously to find a request for a search. Their eyes met and she grinned with the most trustworthy smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor would like to make sure the vault is secure before he leaves to meet the ambassador for Japan." The clerk made an unsure face. "You can watch me, if you want, it'll only take a second, trust me." That was it. The clerk nodded and told another employee to take his place for a sec.

He led her down the tinted hallway to a back room. There he let her investigate the vault for a while and she turned to him. "Thank you this vault seems to be very secure, I'll tell Mr. Luthor that he's worry free." As she passed him she jabbed him in the chest with a tazer from her bag. The young man's body went into a series of convulsions before falling to the ground, twitching, unconscious. The woman smirked and took off her wig and wiped her face of her make up and took out her contacts, revealing her to be none other than Dawn.

Dawn put on latex gloves and closed the room door, moving the table and chair that was to the right of the room, in front of the door so that no one with a normal amount of strength could come in. she plopped her bag down on the ground and took out ten gadgets and a webcam and laptop. She peered around the room and caught the security camera at the corner of one wall. She put her hand out towards it and it burst into flames.

She then set up the laptop and set the web cam. She scrolled around and clicked the little icon and a window with Estell and Cory's face in it popped up. "Hey that was faster than I thought." Cory complemented and Dawn's face went a bit pink. "Any ways here's the harder part. Breaking the vault, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Estell nodded, instructing her where to put what around the safe and how to set it up, until the gadgets were just right.

"Now push the green switch on the console…" Dawn obeyed and there was a series of loud clacks and bangs erupting from the vault. Then the front metal door fell to the floor. Dawn blinked wondering how they learned to break open a safe vault so easily and with so little sound. "Okay, just throw the money in the bag and leave the comp and webcam." Dawn raised an eyebrow glancing at her. "It's fine, I created a virus that will destroy the contents and batteries of any device that may try to worm it's way on before shutting it down completely." Dawn nodded as if she had any idea what that all meant and threw all the stacks of dough and disabled security cam (just in case it had stored any evidence of her identity)into her bag and re-shifted herself into the LexCorp representative again, the gloves going into her bag of wonders as well.

She smiled at the other clerks coolly as she exited the bank as if she hadn't just robbed it. She roamed the streets a while, until she slipped into a dark quiet alley where a white van they had stole earlier that week was parked. "And she returns uncaught without injury." Cory's head poked out from the window of the driver's seat. Dawn smirked as she opened the van's back doors dumping the money inside. As she loaded her disguise into the back a hand clamped over her mouth and huge hat was pulled over her head that knocked her out cold. The capturer rolled her into a tube over their shoulder and darted away.

Cory, who happened to glance at the rear-view mirror, could see the figure running off with a startled eye Dawn and she turned her head calmly to Estell. "Hey…" she said and Estell looked at her. "I think someone just kidnapped Dawny." They both looked back as the figure turned around the corner.

"Hmm, you're right." Estell murmured looking back at her. "We should go save her."

"Wanna get ice cream first?" Cory asked putting the key into the ignition and starting up the car.

"Uhhhh, okay."

"Plus, we need to make set up the torch ground for when we do the burn cash vid." Estell nodded in agreement as Cory drove around, searching for the nearest Cold Stone.

* * *

><p>Dawn blinked her eyes slowly, her head rocking off her shoulder as she woke up. Light from a quirky-looking chandelier spilled into her brown eyes. She groaned at the throbbing in her mind before she remembered she had been captured by some sneaky individual and she sat up right. Then she realized she was wearing a white monochromatic gown with frilly ruffles that flowed around her knees. Her long hair was in pony-tails and she was seated at a round table with six seats around it.<p>

There in two of the chairs sat a man with big teeth and a huge purple hat and a girl a little younger than her in a cuter white dress wearing a pair of white bunny ears. She had curly short blond hair and sky blue eyes. "She's awake!" she announced with a sip of what Dawn assumed was tea. "Hello!"

"Uh, hi?" Dawn answered confused by the cute smile on the girl's face. "Who are you, and why…did you kidnap me?" The girl pouted and turned to the man in the hat.

"I told you we should have sent invitations!"

"Do you think they would have came?"

"Uncle J, said they were fun, so of course they would have." Dawn blinked and raised an eyebrow and the two others looked at her, the girl smiling again. "I'm Bunny and this is Hatter. Nice to meet you." she raised her cup of tea to Dawn and Dawn took a second before clinging the cup of tea in front of her to Bunny's cup. "What's your name?"

"Ummmm." Dawn hesitated, she didn't have on her suit, these two knew her real identity. She sighed, it didn't matter, the Mad Hatter was a villain anyways and a friend of 'Uncle J' whom she guessed was Joker. "Dawn." Bunny laughed and offered her a basket of sweets and finger salad-sandwiches.

"They're really good. Mandy's a great cook." Dawn blinked again staring at the childish face, which was cuter then her own. She, finding it impossible to refuse, grabbed one dark pastry and plopped it in her mouth. her mouth gaped open at how delicious it was. She quickly grabbed more and Bunny clapped her hands giggling. "I tooooold you!" she sang.

"So, uh, I hope you know, my friends might bust into here thinking I'm in trouble…" the two people she was addressing blinked at each other and laughed again. Dawn raised an eyebrow. _okay they're laughing…again? _

"That's why we brought extra seats, you silly Billy." Bunny wiggled her finger in Dawn's face giggling.

"This is a tea party for them as well. The more the merrier! Now relax have your tea until your friends arri-" there was a loud explosion and pieces of wall and building residue scattered over the Hatter's head. "Oh, wow, that was faster than I thought." They turned to see two woman and a man emerge from the cloud of smoke. Cory and Estell smiled at them, while eating bowls of vanilla ice cream, Rev looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Hello there."

"Hey, it's the Mad Hatter!" Cory exclaimed in between bites of ice cream. Estell shrugged not really knowing who that was. "Eh, why'd you take Dawny?" Bunny stood up with a huge smile.

"For a tea party! You're invited too." Cory and Estell exchanged looks before grinning. They approached the table without hesitation while Rev waddled slowly behind them taking a cautious seat. "I'm Bunny!" Bunny extended a hand to the girls who both shook it at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cory and this is my sissy, Estell. The sore thumb there is Rev." the table glanced at the young man who was trying to fade into the back round. Why did he have to be in a room with a psychopath who was obsessed with a children's novel? "Don't you gotta a real name? Bunny's to formal for a tea party." The girl gasped and nodded.

"So, true! I'm Emmy and this is Jarvy." Cory patted Emmy's head.

"Cute." She cooed before continuing to eat her ice cream.

"Hey, where'd you get that from?" Dawn asked with a frown. Cory blinked and a smirk came to Estell's face.

"Cold Stone, we got you a bowl too but-"

"Rev ate it!" Cory exclaimed cutting her off. Dawn glared at Rev who made a disagreeing face.

"No I didn't you did, Cory!" All eyes were on Cory now.

"Nooooooo." She lied closing her eyes. Dawn glared and threw a finger sandwich at her face. Cory smiled at her with a sly look on her face. "Your pretty bold, Girly."

"Says the glutton who ate my ice cream."

"Them's fight'in words." Cory ejaculated pummeling the teen with cakes. Pretty soon Estell, Emmy, and the Hatter joined in, caking and bombarding one another with potato-salad. Rev gawked at them. _am I the only one with some sense? _He thought before realizing how boring sense was. He scooped a handful of chocolate cake and chucked it forward. He hadn't meant for it to hit all four girls in the face. They blinked before grins spread across their lips. "Rever, Rever, Rever." Cory started.

"Big mistake." Estell finished as Dawn smoked a plate of sandwiches and handed them to each girl.

"Best tea party _ever_!" Emmy laughed as they approached a now trembling Rev.


	15. Chapter 14: Burn Baby Burn

**Chapter 14: Burn Baby Burn**

Dawn stretched her cleansed body as she walked into the room dressed in her Dawning Fire suit. It felt good to be de-funked of the layers of cake and salad she had picked up at the Hatter and Emmy's tea party. She walked over to Cory and Estell also dressed in their Blood and Diamond suits, Rev holding a video cam. "Ready?" he asked the three of them who nodded in response. "Rolling in 3,2," he held up one finger as he began to record.

"Hello Lexy!" Cory waved at the camera. "It's September 28th, you know what that means…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" her and the rest of the girls clapped their hands saying things like 'Happy b-day' and 'someone just got closer to death, yay!' "Diamond and I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and introduce our new addition to you personally. Dawning Fire! Come say hello to the birthday boy Dawny."

Dawn's head filled the camera. "Hiya, Lexur." She smiled sweetly before backing up.

"So, Dawny'll light up your 'birthday cake'" Estell made little quotation marks with her hands at the words birthday cake. Her and Cory stepped back to give the camera view of the huge stacks of hundred dollar bills in the center of the room. Dawn came into the shot and gave the camera a flirty grin as her hand caught flame. She touched the pile of cash and it set on fire, glowing blue in the inferno. They laughed ordering Rev to close up on the burning paper.

"Oh and if you hadn't guessed already, we're the one's who stole that large quantity of money from Serenity Bank. And now we torch it and salute you. A beautiful blue bon-fire in your honor." Cory turned back to the other two women. "It's time to roast the weenies and get the ice cream. Oh, beer too!" they stashed the food to their sides, singing songs like _He's A Jolly Good Fella _and _Happy, Happy Birthday_.

Lex growled as he stopped the video. Those sluts, those bitches, who did they think they were. _You dare arson my money? Wait till I find out who you are…._ It had been months since they first defied him. He still got pressed about his sexuality because of those damned pictures they took of him and plastered on the net. And he had even more reason to destroy Superman who had posted the picture on the bill-board, though he was getting enough controversy about that action.

Now they had also put up this birthday video on YouTube through an anonymous account that crashed his computer when he tried to engage it. How did they do that anyway, his security settings were top-notch? Did they have a hacker? That was a clue of some kind, they had resources. But who, in the name of God, are they?

A woman with blond hair and intense white-purple tinged eyes walked into his office and with a stack of documents and folders that she plopped on his desk. As she walked away, Luthor turned his head to stare at her ass, vaguely making note that he hadn't slept with her yet. Then he logged out of his computer and sighed, fingers laced together as he thought of his next move…

The four of them were sprawled across the wooden floor of the abandoned building. The fire had long since gone out and the young women and man were all in a drunken sleep around the burned out pit of gray mush. Then Cory rolled onto her side and cracked her neck. "Ow, cwap, godda peee!" she said as she got to her feet and half staggered an attempted hop out of the building and ducked into the dark alley wall where she preceded to urinate on a dead homeless man. As she emerged from the alley she suddenly had no idea where she was. Wandering down the sidewalk she wasn't alarmed by the Nightwing Cycle, with Nightwing himself on it, pulling up beside her.

"Blood?" he asked and she turned her head to him slowly and dim smile coming to her face.

"Nighdy, eh, wad's up?" her hand flapped at him which he believed was a wave of greeting. "Wad you doin 'ere?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow and observed her silently. Slurred speech, dizzied and slow motions, with a side of deliria, she was diffidently tipsy.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Cory's eyes squinted as she tried to remember what she had just been doing when it finally came to her and her face lit.

"I hadda take uh piss." She answered back with a smile. Nightwing blinked and sighed. Oh the poor girl was done. "Eya, can you take me omm?" she had her head resting on his arm now and he raised an eyebrow. now would be a perfect opportunity to turn her into the police. But…he was curious to know her hide out.

"Sure…" he scooted to give her space and she got on the motorcycle, wrapping her small arms around his waist, face pressed into his back. Nightwing shifted in the awkward embrace as he cranked the handle and zoomed forward.

"You be workin oud Nighdface?" Cory asked snuggling her nose into his back. "Yo aw sweady an week….bud ina gewd way…" she sighed and his shoulders tensed. How could someone be so rude and unblamable at the same time?

"So uh where do I take you?"

"Go down lowew Wobbinsville." He turned shifting onto Robbinsville and strolled down passing a bunch of houses, studying each that could possibly belong to the masked trouble maker. "Staop 'ere." She finally said and Nightwing's eyes bulged as the house they stopped at was the Mox residence. He blinked as she climbed off and kissed his cheek. "Dhanks Nighdy, youw uh spiffy guy." Then she walked to the front door, unlocked it and entered th house.

"No…" he said to himself staring at the house in shock. His hunch had been right. His girlfriend was a villain. He huffed shakily and started down the road, knowing what that meant. A secret from Bruce…


	16. Chapter 15: Missed Calls

**A/N sorrry short chap ik. but its worth it i guess u'll love the chap thts coming up heehe :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Missed Calls<strong>

Cory yowled when the front door hit her in the face. She hadn't even strayed farther than the entrance when she came home last night, curled up against it, sleeping. Now she was wide awake and nearly pounced on Rev who hadn't known she was there. She tripped him and was about to bash his nose in when she realized it was him. "Rev?" she blinked and withdrew from the startled young man.

"Yuhhh." He answered. "Where'd you go last night and how'd you get home." Cory's eyebrows burrowed together and she scratched her head with a frown.

"I don't know…" just then Estell came through the door carrying a limp Dawn on her shoulder. "What's up wit the kid?"

"I told you she shouldn't have had any liquor, no matter how small the dose, she's only a bit bigger than you, Ri," Estell through the teen onto the couch and arched her back. "I mean the girl's seventeen, this is illegal." Cory laughed and went up the stairs lazily.

"The legal stuff's a drag." She called down to them. As she passed through the hall the house phone that sat on a little table outside the bathroom door rung. She picked it up. "Ello Mox residence, hoooooow may we help you?"

"Hey, it's Wally." Wally West's husk-under-toned voice said on the other line. A grimace spread on Cory's face. This was his annual call to ask out Estell. The girl always made an excuse to brush off the man's advances.

"Estell phone! Its…dad." She lied and Estell immediately came up to the phone.

"Hey, Dad what's up?" Estell asked cheerfully.

"It's Wally." A lump caught in Estell's throat and she shot Cory a dangerous murderous look.

"Hey…"

"What's up…you haven't returned my calls…" there was a pause. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything…it's just it's hard to like someone who… my sister likes…a lot." Estell explained to the best of her ability.

"God you're not talking about Cory, right, cus Dick'll kill me." Estell laughed at his obvious sarcasm and then stopped with a sad sigh.

"Dawn."

"Dawn…but...she's, she's a kid…" Wally argued and Estell laughed again shaking her head.

"You're such a bad liar. You like her too and well she's only somewhat younger than us and doesn't look like a kid. So don't push yourself to like someone you don't like."

"I do like you."

"Not as much. We're still friends and good luck with Dawn, she's a nice catch. Talk to you later." Wally didn't answer and she hung up the phone, running her fingers through her hair. Complications weren't her favorites, not when it was technical difficulties or a heist of some kind. Complications only made life a bitch.

Dick opened the door for Wally around noon. The red headed young man was distraught and venting to him about his problems with Estell. Again. "You need to move on it was one date. She obviously is okay with you liking Dawn."

Wally's face went a bit pink and he glared at him. "I don't like her." He said stubbornly. Dick gave him a blank look and shook his head with a sigh.

"You do, don't be such a priss. I heard how you sounded when you asked about her. It's no big deal anymore just relax and…" Dick tried to find something else to say. "Yeah, so there's a cruise that I have to go on next week, wanna come?"

"I guess, Central's been pretty quiet lately." Wally sighed tiredly sitting next to his friend as he started his Xbox. Dick hand him a controller and Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Help me beat this level on Modern Warfare 3." Wally grinned. Classic way of Dick's to cool off.

"Sure."

"Sure. We can go. Yeah, just pick us up and we'll be all ready." Cory said and Dawn, who had just come of the high horse of being hammered for the first time, raised an eyebrow. "Okay, love you." Cory kissed at the phone and hung up.

"Where we going?" Dawn asked curiously.

"A cruise. Dick invited us."

"Really? Cool maybe that'll make Stell feel better, she's…been listening to scream again…" they exchanged a glance. Estell only listened to scream when she was stressed. All three of them liked it but tended to listen to it when they felt a certain way.

"Yeah, better go pack." The two young woman walked to their rooms and went through their draws for Vacay clothes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN yea the cruise chap will knock ur socks off and u might hate me after those of u who love flash like my friend Dawn. (maybe i hinted just now) but it'll be fun and crazy as well as the nxt pranks ima probably have a chap with only seasonal pranks in bt i'm not sure...tell me what u think and review! please...**


End file.
